All Our Days
by moi-moi819
Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Ayame are on their own in the city for their freshman year of college. Will opposing forces like, boyfriend trouble, bitchy seniors, hot history professors, and dreaded final exams, keep them down? SEQUEL TO HIGH SCHOOL DAYS.
1. Intro pt 1

_**Moi-Moi: **__Hello, kiddies! Let's get it started in here! The final total for votes is:_

_1= II_

_2= I_

_3=II_

_4= III_

_5= XI (11)_

_So, Welcome to the sequel to HIGH SCHOOL DAYS! As you may or may not have realized, there was slight _foreshadowing in the last chapter of High School Days because I wanted to do a sequel with the group in college… good times, good times… 1, 2, CHICKEN, 16, annnnnnd ACTION!

**!%$^%&^*&(*)(*^%!%^&*(O&^%%!**

Kagome stared blankly out the window as Rin drove her and her Imouto downtown. Tomorrow, a big change was happening in Kagome's life. Her sister was going to America and she was starting her first day of college without her loving supporting sister by her side. Just great… Kagome felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Hello?" Kagome asked without checking the Caller iD.

"Where the hell are you?" Sango and Ayame yelled into the receiver. Kagome held the phone away from her ear. Rin took her eyes off the road to stare down the phone weirdly.

"We're coming Give us two minutes!" Rin yelled into the car. Kagome hung up her phone without listening to her friends replies.

"They're anxious," Rin said.

"_No kidding. _As Ayame put it, we're three female best friends taking the world by storm, sweeping all the men off their feet, and knocking bitches on their asses….Are you sure you don't wanna stay?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry Imouto. You know I can't. I'll come visit."

"Oh, _joy,_" Kagome said dryly & sarcastically.

Rin saw her little sister frown and go back to staring out the window. The scene looked like it need rain and dark clouds to make it complete.

Rin smiled and said, "You know you're gonna be partying with _all _kinds of guys, Ms. Single Lady." Rin bumped into Kagome's back playfully.

"Stop," Kagome said and went back to her depression. Rin could tell that meant 'conversation over'. Rin felt bad for her Imouto. Kagome had been down since her breakup with Inuyasha last month. Kagome wouldn't say what happened, but Rin had her ways…she asked Ayame. It wasn't her fault Ayame couldn't shut up with the _right _persuasion.

"We're here!" Rin yelled and pulled into the parking lot. Kagome unbuckled her seat belt and went to the trunk of the car. Sango and Ayame were smiling brightly, but the Sango frowned angrily. Kagome got her bags out of the trunk and headed towards the building. Ayame and Sango stood in her way. The door man for the building took Kagome's bags inside. Rin smiled at the girls.

"Where have you been?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. The doorman was getting his old people diapers in a tight ass knot. He must be on his fucking period or something. He was getting mad at us for _standing _in the parking lot," Ayame said.

"Hey! No cursing in my presence! Fuck, you guys! You bitches and your fucking language pisses me the fuck off! Shit!" Rin said, walking into the building. Ayame and Sango laughed and followed Rin inside. Kagome did a dry laugh and followed everyone.

!$%^&*()(*&^%$!$%^&*(*&^%$!

"Ladies, I welcome you to your new home!" Rin said dramatically, opening the door.

Everyone stepped in to the apartment. The white carpet felt warm and inviting under their feet. The air was chilled with the air-conditioning. They were in a dark hallway that had two doors on the side and an archway that led elsewhere at the end. The walls were bare and the doors where black.

"Okay. Sorry 'bout the lack of coloring. I was going through an "enlightened" faze when I decorated. Feel free to paint what you want, but _please_ be practical," Rin said, staring directly at Ayame.

Ayame looked shocked, but after a second shrugged in agreement.

"Follow me. This door leads to a bedroom *opens door*. The mattress is a queen-sized," Rin said.

The room was black and white. The sheets, curtains, and doors were black. The walls and carpet were white. It had bedroom necessities like a TV, dresser, desk, and new laptop. Rin continued out the room and opened the second door in the hallway, "This is a bathroom."

"It's purple," Sango pointed out.

"Yeah. Purple's an awesome color," Rin said. The bathroom had two sinks with a lengthy mirror above them. There was a toilet next to the sink and a Jacuzzi tub in the far corner. Rin left again and headed down the short hallway.

"This is the living room," Rain said. The room had more carpets, a 42" flat screen, black and white leather couches, a glass coffee table in the center, a mahogany table with a with table cloth strewed across it and chairs surrounding it in the far right corner. An arch way that led into the bedroom was at the far left bottom corner of the room. A sliding glass door led to a patio that went around the apartment and had a view of the whole city. Another archway led to the kitchen. Rin went into the kitchen.

"The kitchen and the bathrooms are the only places with no carpet. The only thing the kitchen needs is someone to cook your food for you," Rin said sitting on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey, get your ass off the counter. We have to eat food off of that," Kagome said. Rin rubbed her backside on it once more and jumped off.

"Let's continue," Rin said, leading them into the other archway. "This is a bedroom, this is a bedroom, this is a bathroom with a shower instead of a tub, and another bedroom." Rin said touching all of the doors.

"We can't see inside?" Sango asked.

"They're all the same except the second bathroom is pink. Here you go," Rin said, digging into her pocket. She produced three key rings that each had a letter on them. "For you…you…and you," Rin said giving each girl a key with the letter of their first name in a different color on it.

"My own key! It's purple!" Ayame yelled.

"This room's mine!" Sango yelled. Ayame rushed to claim her room and Kagome took the last room in the hall. Rin frowned and followed Kagome into her room. When she got in, she saw Kagome laying on her black bed sheets and instantly regretted choosing the depressing color. Rin sat on the edge of her bed. "Hey, Little Feets. I know something's wrong. _Obviously. _Talk to me, _please_," Rin said. She knew Kagome would talk. She always talked after Rin called her by her childhood nickname. Kagome sat up slowly and crossed her legs, "I don't want you to go. You finally came home and now you're leaving again. I feel like we're finally together again and now you want to separate us again."

Rin couldn't help but notice the similarities between what Kagome was saying and what was happening with Inuyasha. "This isn't only about me is it?"

"Of course it is. What else would it be about?" Kagome asked, wiping away a tear.

"You were fine a month ago. And-"

"I know where you're going with this, but you're wrong. I don't miss him. I miss _you,_" Kagome said.

"_But I haven't left yet" _Rin wanted to say, but instead she pulled her sister into a hug. Kagome buried her face into her sister's shoulder and a small sob broke out. Rin ran her hand through her sister's hair gently.

"Okay, Little Feets. If you say it has nothing to do with _him _then fine. I'll leave it alone. I'm just glad you're crying, at least showing emotion. You've been so out of it lately. It kinda creeps me out. You just sit there with a blank look on your face. Dinner has never been so uncomfortable. Well, other than the time Jii-chan was teaching us about a woman's menstrual cycle," Rin said.

"_Eww,"_ Kagome said, pulling away. She instantly wanted to hug her sister again. Rin always smelled of Japanese Cherry blossoms. The scent made Kagome calm and she felt like nothing was going so wrong around her.

"There! See? Don't you feel better? Come on. Let's go out for a while. Just you and me."

"But don't you have to pack for your trip? Your flight's tomorrow," Kagome said.

"Already packed. C'mon! We can get ice cream and get our nails and hair done and _maybe _some harmless, shameless flirting," Rin suggested.

Kagome made a face.

"_Come on! _I've spent the last year _completely _isolatedfrom the male population so I could work on my fashion line! Do you _want_ your only sister to grow old and _have _to move in with you? Just this once! _Please? _I'm _begging _you!, _"_Rin said, strewing herself across Kagome's lap and stating an obviously fake cry.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You're such a drama queen."

"Is that a yes?" Rin asked, stopping her crying at once.

Before Kagome could answer, Rin shot off the bed and grabbed Kagome's hand. Rin pulled her sister out into the hall and yelled quick words to Sango and Ayame inside their rooms. "Going out for a while with Kagome! Be back later! We'll bring back ice cream!"

**~5 o' clock~**

Ayame sat on the whit love seat in a white tank top and brown sweatpants. Her hair was in a ponytail. She was talking on her new cell phone. Sango was in the kitchen in a big green t-shirt that went down to her knees that Miroku gave her. Her hair was up with two chopsticks holding it. They were the picture of relaxed.

_Ding-dooong._

"Can you get that, Ayame? I'm making fruit kabobs!" Sango yelled from the kitchen.

Ayame ended her call and got off the couch. She dropped the phone onto her seat and walked slowly to the door. Ayame looked through the peephole, but someone was covering it with their finger. She couldn't hear anyone talking on the other side of the door. Slowly she opened the door. As soon as she did, she was enveloped in a massive bear hug from her boyfriend. She laughed as he brought her inside. Sango came to see what was going on. Miroku and Inuyasha walked inside and closed the door behind them. Miroku took a fruit kabob, kissed Sango on her cheek and sat down on the black couch. Sango sat next to him. Kouga sat on the whit love seat Ayame inhabited earlier and placed his girlfriend on his lap. Inuyasha sat on the remaining white couch.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sango asked.

"We came to visit you," Miroku said.

"How sweet," Ayame said from Kouga's lap.

"Where's Kagome and Rin?" Kouga asked.

"They went out to Kami knows where. They didn't say when they'd be back," Sango said.

"Probably went out for one last ride cause Rin's leaving tomorrow," Ayame said, taking a fruit kabob. Kouga bit off a fruit when she wasn't looking. Inuyasha sat horizontally in his chair and took out his phone for who knows what. Sango threw a pillow at him.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I haven't heard a 'hi, sister' or 'how are you sister' yet!" Sango said. Inuyasha watched her dead in the face and took a fruit kabob off the plate. "You could at least say 'thank you'," Sango continued.

"Miroku didn't have to say 'thank you'," Inuyasha said.

"Believe me. I have my ways of 'thanking' her," Miroku said. Sango slapped him upside his head.

~**LATERZ~**

The new freshmen to college, minus Kagome, were sitting in the girls' living room. Ayame and Kouga were sucking face and Sango made Miroku sit on the floor for touching her ass. Now he was caressing her feet.

"Don't you ever get tired of touching me?" Sango said.

"My dear Sango, there are so many places on your beloved body I have not explored. And until I familiarize myself with your gorgeous body I shall never get tired," Miroku answered. Sango kicked stomach. Miroku groaned and went down. _Idiot…_ Inuyasha thought.

_Click. Giggle. Laugh._

Inuyasha muted the TV. Sango turned and Kagome and Rin came out of the archway. They were hanging on to each other laughing. They looked completely bonkers…**(try reading it with a British accent. It makes it koolio)**

Inuyasha was momentarily stunned by Kagome. Her hair was still its black-bluish self he remembered and she was still the cute girl he dated for over a year. She and Rin had bags in their hands.

"Where have you two been?" Sango asked.

"Calm down, Sango," Kagome said. Inuyasha missed hearing her voice. "We were getting ice cream."

"For _eight _hours?" Sango yelled.

"That's not _caaalllmmm,"_ Rin sang. Kagome and Rin started laughing again.

"Here you go. One pint of Cookies n' Crème ice cream for you," Rin said, giving Sango a plastic bag. Kagome gave Ayame a plastic bag ,also. "-and Mint Chocolate Chip for you," Kagome said. Inuyasha wanted ice cream…

"I hate Mint Chocolate Chip," Ayame said, "Thanks!"

Ayame opened her jar and dug in greedily. "I am a happy fat kid," Ayame said. Ayame had weird tastes, that she hated, but couldn't get enough of. Sango opened her jar and saw half her ice cream was gone.

"What the hell?" Sango yelled. She looked at Kagome and Rin questioningly.

"You see? Here's what happened; we were walking and we got hungry so we _thought _you wouldn't mind," Rin said.

"You're so generous," Kagome said ruffling Sango's hair. Kagome's eyes widened, "oops." Sango looked confused and went into her bedroom.

"You have ten seconds," Rin said. Kagome backed away slowly.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed. Ayame started laughing. Kagome ran into the purple bathroom and locked the door.

"Kagome, get out the bathroom!" Sango yelled.

"No, leave me alone!"

"Kagome!"

"No!"

"Who wipes their ice cream covered hand in someone's hair? Get out here _now!"_

"Go away!"

!$%^&*()_(*&^%$!~~!~$%^%&*^(&^

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome sat on the three seat, black couch while Ayame and Kouga sat on their loveseat. Inuyasha laid on the floor. Rin was on Inuyasha's old love seat.

"Fluffalupalumps," Rin said.

"Lumps," Kagome said.

"Yeah, just take the obvious one why dontch ya," Ayame said.

"Lupa. Like cha_lupa,_" Kouga said.

"That doesn't count," Inuyasha said.

"Yes, it does!" Kouga responded.

"Pal," Miroku said.

"Fall," Ayame said.

"Fluffy," Sango said.

"There's no "Y" in Fluffalupalumps," Inuyasha said.

"How do _you _know? It's probably silent!" Sango argued.

"Why would there be a "y"?" Inuyasha asked, sitting up.

"Why is phone spelled, _P-H_-O-N-E? Don't ask me! I'm not the crackpot who mad up the rules!" Sango yelled.

"Hey! If you guys can't follow the rules we won't play! Kagome your final ruling?" Rin said.

"Inuyasha's right. There's no "y"," Kagome said.

"Ha!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Whatever," Sango said.

"Okay, new word. Borgusflorg," Rin said.

"Bogus," Ayame said.

"Boogus," Kouga said.

"Boogus isn't a word!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes, it is!" Kouga yelled back.

"Stop making up words so you'll win!" Inuyasha yelled from the floor.

"It's not made up! It's an actual word!" Kouga yelled.

"Let me check," Rin said, checking her phone's dictionary, "…Inuyasha's right it's not a word."

"Ha!" Inuyasha said, "take that!" Kagome giggled at him. Inuyasha was momentarily stunned by her from his place on the floor.

"This game's rigged," Kouga said, grumpily.

"How is it rigged? You have to make _real _words out of a fake one!" Kagome said.

"New word. Shmupelle," Rin said.

"Pee," Ayame said.

"Five points for Ayame," Inuyasha said.

"Yay!" Ayame said.

"What's the final score, Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Um… 35 for Ayame, 32 for Sango, 28 for Miroku, 29 for me, and 2 for Kouga," Kagome read off her sheet of paper, but pulled it away when Sango tried to peek.

"How come I have 2?" Kouga yelled.

"Cause you keep making up words!" Inuyasha yelled.

"They're not made up! There real!" Kouga argued back.

"Boogus, lupa, shmerp, fleeger, gorfnar, and foob are not real words!" Inuyasha yelled. Kouga and Inuyasha kept arguing over there words for the next three minutes.

"How stupid can you be?" Inuyasha yelled.

"They are real words! I made them up myself!" Kouga yelled.

"If you made them up then they're not real!"

Rin sighed in exhaustion and pulled out her phone to text Daisuke, who was already in America.

_To Daisuke:_

_Inuyasha and Little Feets r doin okay in the same room… I have a feelin if they're alone 2 gether may b dey can work out their probs. I can tell he still looves her. She's still crazy bout him even tho she insists that she's not… they'll get 2gether, im sure of it. It'll b bout tyme 2! I need mi lil sister bak! I'll see u 2marrow…_

_Rin._

**Moi-Moi: **Dum-dee-de-dum-dum da! The first chapter of All Our Days is completed. The first Chapter shall be a part one of the introduction into the scene. I have decided to do the sequel _AND _4!

**4)Canon; Tired of their men cheating on them, Sango proposes an idea to Kagome. As the saying goes, you don't know what you have until it's gone. Inuyasha and Miroku learn that the hard way….**


	2. Intro pt 2

**_Moi-Moi: _**_Here's Chapter two!_

_~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~_

"_Moonachie," Rin said._

"_Moon," Ayame said._

"_Mooch," Sango said._

"_This game's stupid," Kouga said. Yep. They were still playing their word game. Inuyasha sat on the three-seater couch with Kagome's feet on his lap. Kagome was fiddling with her phone. She had left the game ten minutes ago. Miroku was lying on his back on the carpet with Sango laying her head on his stomach. Rin was still on her phone on her loveseat. Kouga and Ayame were miraculously not _making out at the moment.

"You're only saying that cause you're losing," Inuyasha sneered. Kouga glared and crossed his arms. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Let's do something fun then! Girls, get changed! Let's all go out. I know this place," Rin said.

"But tomorrow is-" Sango started.

"_Who cares? _Let's have fun! Get drunk! Partay!" Ayame yelled. The hyperactive wolf grabbed her boyfriend's shirt collar and dragged him off to her room. Sango pouted, but got off Miroku and went to her room. Miroku followed her, but she shut the door in his face. Miroku sat in front of her door patiently. Kagome got off the couch and adjusted her shirt. Slowly, she made her way to her room. Inuyasha saw Rin staring at him blankly. He tried to leave.

"Sit," Rin said, making a down motion with her index finger. Inuyasha obeyed immediately. Rin crossed her legs and sat straight up on the love seat. Inuyasha moved as far right on the couch as he could to get away from Rin.

"You _do _know why you are here right?" Rin asked. Her face was dead of emotion. Her hands were clasped. Inuyasha had a hard time believing _this _was the same Rin who just suggested going out to party. She was looking like a business executive waiting for a reason from an employee as to why they did not meet the quota.

"Honestly? No," he responded.

"Guess."

That one word sent chills down Inuyasha's spine. Was _every _woman in Kagome's family able to inflict such fear in a man?

Two minutes had passed when Rin spoke again, "Inuyasha" Even her saying his name scared him! "I don't have that much patience right now so I suggest you cooperate."

"You're going to curse me out for what happened with Kagome?" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. He wasn't going to let some 5' 5" woman scare him!

Rin chuckled lightly. Inuyasha almost pissed himself.

"_Actually, _no. I'm going to chew you out because you just sat there instead of trying to get her back."

"_Huh?" _Inuyasha said, genuinely confused.

"Look. You have eyes. Even you can see how pretty Kagome is. She won't stay single forever. _Especially, _since she's gonna be going to place _packed _with cute, mature, college _men,"_ Rin said. Inuyasha looked at Rin with anger and hurt in his eyes. Kagome came into the room in with a red tube top in one hand that looked too short to cover her whole midsection and a pair of white shorts.

"Rin, what do think of this?" Kagome asked.

"It's _perfect_," Rin said, looking at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. The hanyou was looking at his feet. His expression looked indifferent, but his eyes looked forlorn. Kagome smiled in thanks and looked Inuyasha's way. He didn't meet her eyes and Kagome frowned. She walked back to her room quietly, trying to disguise her hurt.

"Listen. I'll help you. I'll give you a few minute alone with her. To _talk,"_ Rin suggested.

Inuyasha frowned, "No thanks." He get up from the couch without making eye contact, "If she wanted to talk she would have said something. Bathroom?"

Rin narrowed her eyes, "Down the hall Kagome went. It's the first door on the left."

Inuyasha followed her direction and Rin was right on his tail with a smile on her face and key in her hand. Inuyasha opened the door and closed it behind him. Rin locked it before he could object. She smirked and banged on Sango and Ayame's doors. Miroku and Sango came out first, followed by Ayame and Kouga. Rin rushed them out the apartment and down the elevator. Inuyasha and Kagome were left behind, locked in the girl's bedroom.

~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~

Inuyasha closed the door behind him and heard it click. He stared down at the doorknob in question.

"Rin, can you help me with this pin?"

Inuyasha turned around at the same time Kagome did. They both paused and stared at each other. Inuyasha's eyes drifted lower. Kagome had her shorts on, but no shirt. She had on a red, strapless bra. Inuyasha noticed she got her bellybutton pierced. Before he could continue his observation, Kagome screamed. He covered his ears and kneeled.

Kagome covered her chest with her shirt and glared at Inuyasha, "What are you _doing _in here?"

"Don't blame me! _Your _sister told me this was the bathroom!" Inuyasha yelled from the floor.

Kagome should have felt somewhat insulted her sister called her room the bathroom, but blew it off. Kagome continued to glare at Inuyasha.

"Ugh! Just get out!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha got up and turned to the door. Kagome hastily put on her shirt while Inuyasha fiddled with the knob.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed.

"What now?"

"It's locked!"

Kagome froze. Inuyasha turned back around and was disappointed to see she had put her clothes back on. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and moved him out of the way. She pulled and turned at the knob, but failed. Kagome let go of the knob and started banging on the door. Inuyasha turned away and sat on her bed. Kagome kept banging.

"They already left," Inuyasha said. Kagome turned to him and groaned.

"Why would they leave us and lock us in here!" Kagome yelled.

"Your sister is very sneaky. She was never one to take "no" for an answer, was she?" Inuyasha asked.

"What did she do?" Kagome asked him.

"She offered to let me talk to you."

"And you said?" Kagome asked. She was mildly interested in his answer.

"No. If you wanted to talk to me, you would have. I was going on the assumption that there was nothing to be said," Inuyasha explained.

"Well, so was I. What am _I _supposed to think when my boyfriend just up and breaks up with me for no reason?" Kagome said, pointing to herself.

"_No _reason? I had every reason!" Inuyasha yelled, looking Kagome dead in the eye.

"Really? What was your reason then?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms.

"How about my so called girlfriend cheating on me with some loser freshman?" Inuyasha said, standing up.

Kagome looked surprised. She opened and closed her mouth several times. Suddenly, a burst of anger shot through her, "What the _fuck _are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! Musashi Sesco! You know damn well who that is!" Inuyasha said walking over to her.

Kagome paused. The name was familiar. She went through all the freshman faces from last year. Finally, she got a match. "You mean blonde, wimpy Sesco?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. _Him," _Inuyasha said, cynically.

"I didn't cheat on you with him. I didn't cheat on you at all! I only tutored the little rat!"

Inuyasha was taken back by her outburst. She _had _mentioned something about tutoring a freshman last year.

"Besides, where did you get that from!" Kagome continued.

"The little rat! Where else?" Inuyasha yelled.

"So, you listen to a freshman before you even _thought _to ask your own girlfriend. That was _so _smart," Kagome said, crossing her arms.

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome. He was feeling angry, confused, and guilty. The rat had a fucking _picture! _He remembered walking out of a Starbucks with some coffee for Mama Scorch. He was mad because he had to hang up with Kagome to do the errand for his grandmother. When he came out the building, Sesco came up to him and started saying shit….

_Inuyasha held the cup of coffee in his hand and phone in the other. He was texting Kagome and walking down the sidewalk at the same time. She was saying she had just finished tutoring some freshman._

"_Inuyasha!" _

_He turned around and saw some short, blonde walking up to him. He got to him the kid started panting uncontrollably._

"_I just wanted to tell you man. No hard feelings. Sometimes these things happen," the kid said._

"_Do I know you?" Inuyasha asked._

"_No, but I know your girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend now."_

_Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the teenager. Sesco smirked and took out his phone. He pressed some buttons for a while and Inuyasha questioned whether he should just leave._

"_Take a look at this," Sesco said, showing Inuyasha his phone._

_Inuyasha quickly glanced at the phone. Of course the kid would come up to him, waste his time, and annoy him just to show him cheap porn. _

"_Yes, you have porn on your phone. Go ahead and masturbate to it now," Inuyasha said turning away._

"_No! Look closely at it!" Sesco said, grabbing Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha turned around and glared at the hand gripping him. If there was one thing he learned from Sesshoumaru, it was the don't-touch-what-you'll-never-in-your-pathetic-life-be-able-to-afford stare._

_Sesco laughed nervously. Inuyasha drew pleasure out of making the kid squirm. Sesco tried once again to get Inuyasha to look at the phone. Inuyasha _really _wanted to throw the kid's phone at a wall. Instead, he sighed and looked again. It was a picture of the kid, Sesco, making out with some girl. She had long, black hair. He couldn't really get a good look at her face. The picture was blurry. He tried to look closer, but Sesco pulled away the phone._

"_It's blurry. I know. Anyways, don't worry man. I'll take good care of Kagome for you. You probably already know about this, but she kisses like a freaking goddess. She girl's has got the softest-"_

_Inuyasha didn't listen any further. He had Sesco up against a wall, mama Scorch's coffee spilt on the sidewalk. _

"_You little fucker," Inuyasha sneered._

_Sesco smiled. He held up the phone and clicked his tongue. Inuyasha grabbed the phone and crushed it against the wall. It shattered next to Sesco's head._

"_Dude! That was an expensive ass phone!" Sesco yelled._

"_I'm going to give you ten seconds to run. Although, it won't be much of a help," Inuyasha said. Sesco's eyes widened and he took off. Inuyasha stared down at the spilt coffee. Silently, he went back into Starbucks to buy another._

"So, you couldn't even see her face clearly?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was sitting on her bed with his head in his hands. Kagome got upset when he refused to answer her. She stalked over to him and pulled his head up by his roots. She froze at his expression. He looked positively broken. Like he had just made the biggest mistake of his life and someone he loved died for it. Inuyasha looked away again. Kagome frowned and kneeled in front of him. She tried to look at him, but he wouldn't meet he eyes. She gave up and grabbed his face and turned it to her.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said.

Kagome felt tears coming, but hid it. She chose to hug Inuyasha instead.

~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~

Rin walked into the apartment and sango and Ayame followed. It was after twelve. Ayame rushed to her room and Sango did the same. They said quick goodnights as they passed. Rin walked slowly to Kagome's room. Her plan could have either failed horribly or succeded wonderfully. She hoped it was the latter.

Rin unlocked the door and peeked inside the room. She smiled at the sight. Inuyasha and Kagome laid on the bed sleeping, his arm around her waist. Rin smiled and closed the door. She skipped to her room for some well deserved sleep.

"My job is done," Rin said.

~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~


	3. Classes

**Moi-Moi: **Ummmmm…. I just want to say that the feedback for this story is not what I thought I'd be… Seriously, people! How am I gonna know if you guys like the story or not? If only five people review, it makes me feel like no one cares (at least not enough to say so)…

_~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~_

Sango stood over the stove making eggs for breakfast. It was eight in the morning. Rin was sitting at the table enjoying her toast. Sango was happy to find out their schedule's came in the mail. Sango and Kagome were lucky enough to get their first class together; Physics. Ayame had Astronomy first. Class started at 10:30, but the girls got up early to make breakfast and get dressed and showered.

"Kagome's still not up?" Ayame asked.

Sango grabbed some toast that popped up from the toaster and put them on a plate. "Nope. She's out cold. I'm not surprised. When we had sleepovers, she would sleep 'till 10. Someone's gonna have to-"

Sango stopped short when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome coming out of the hallway. Kagome had on a red tube top that looked slept in and her undies. Inuyasha was wearing boxers and nothing else. Ayame and Sango exchanged a glance.

"Morning," Kagome said. Inuyasha yawned.

"Morning, Kagome. Inuyasha," Ayame said.

"Were you here all night?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"_No. _I just decided to come visit you all at 8 in the morning in my boxers," Inuyasha snapped sarcastically. Kagome smiled and scratched Inuyasha's furry ear.

"_Rude, _people don't get breakfast," Sango said and turned back to the stove.

Inuyasha sat at the table, half-asleep. Kagome moved his arm out of his lap and sat in its place. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist. Kagome leaned into his frame and the two relaxed.

Ayame took her plate up and walked over to the sink.

"_So, I guess they're back together_," Ayame whispered.

"'_Bout damn time," _Sango replied.

Ayame giggled and left her dishes in the sink. The wolf skipped over to the couch and plopped down. She got her phone off the glass coffee table and texted Kouga.

_Ur roomate's in mi apartment…_

She got a response two minutes later.

_We were lookin 4 him. Wat's he doin over dere?_

Ayame looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango had given the pair their plates and Kagome was currently feeding Inuyasha. The look they shared made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She was glad Kagome and Inuyasha had patched up their problems. They needed each other. That much was obvious.

_He's makin googly eyes at mi roomate. They're bak and betta than evur…_

_Bout damn time. His mopin was startin to piss me off… now tell him to get his ass over here. Miroku's bitchin about missin some shoes.. I can't handle a whole year of this. -_-'_

_Jus hang in dere, baby… ;)_

Ayame put her phone down and turned on the stereo that was next to the TV. "_London Bridge" _by Fergie came on. Sango was singing along in the kitchen. Ayame joined her and danced over to her room.

"I'm gonna get ready to go," Sango said, "You probably should get going, Inuyasha. Your schedule is probably at your dorm with Kouga and Miroku."

Inuyasha's face was currently nuzzling Kagome's neck so his response came out as a, "Shuck oshh, Shango." Sango raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. She growled and grabbed Inuyasha's ear. Pulling him away from Kagome in a swift motion, she had the Inu hanyou on his knees.

"Listen, Inuyasha. Mom put me in charge of you. If you mess up, you fuck it up for me, too. I'm not losing this great setup I have because you wanna suck face with Kagome all day. No offence, Kagome," Sango said.

"None taken," Kagome said, raising a hand. "I should probably start getting ready, too." Kagome got off the chair and walked back to her room. She hummed along with the song as she walked. Inuyasha watched her leave with a goofy smile on her face. Sango snapped her fingers in front of his face once to get his attention. Inuyasha frowned at her.

_~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~_

Ayame, Sango, and Kagome were walking to the campus at nine thirty. Kagome wore a red dress shirt with skinny jeans and black booties. Sango wore a black, unzipped crop jacket with purple tank top underneath and black jeans. Ayame had a black short-sleeved jacket, a white t-shirt underneath, and black Capri's.

"You guys want coffee?" Kagome asked.

"I would kill for some," Ayame said.

Kagome linked her arm with Ayame and they walked into a near by Starbucks (another advantage to living where they did). Sango shook her head. Kagome and Ayame were two caffeine freaks. Slowly, she followed her friends.

Sango walked in to find Ayame and Kagome at the counter ordering. Sango sat on a stool and dug around in her messenger bag for her phone. She pulled it out victoriously and checked the screen.

_Heyyy, Babe. Where r u? have u seen my wallet?_

_-Miroku._

Sango smiled and replied quickly,

_Heyyy…I'm Starbucks wid Kagome & Ayame. No I haven't seen it ;)_

"Hey, there."

Sango looked up and saw a pair of violet eyes staring back at her. It was a strawberry blonde haired boy smirking at her. Sango raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"The name's Hachi. I saw you walk in here and I thought, "There's a girl who needs company." So, I decided to come over to you and brighten your day," Hachi said smoothly. Sango blinked once.

"Ok. You can leave now," Sango replied.

"_Come on. _I can tell you feel the _connection _between us. It makes me want to rearrange the alphabet and put "U" and "I" together."

"That's funny! Because I'd put "F" and "U" together," Sango said sweetly.

"You got jokes, …" Hachi let his sentence drift off, signaling his want for Sango's name. Sang watched him in his face. "Anyways, I was wondering if you'd want to-"

"Sango!"

Sango heard her name over the buzz of the shop. She turned to the doorway and Miroku walked over to her. He was wearing a purple (**PURPLE'S AWSOME!) **button up shirt with the first 2 buttons undone and some jeans. Sango smiled at him and waved him over. Miroku came to his girlfriend and planted a kiss on her lips.

Miroku looked at Hachi, "Who's this?"

"No body important," Sango said, wrapping her arm around Miroku's waist. Hachi got up and left the table. Miroku sat down where the boy was just resting.

"Nobody important?" Miroku asked, taking Sango's hand in his.'

"Some jerk who hit on me. I'm glad you're the type to make out with me in front of another guy instead of blowing up in a fit of jealousy like _some _guys I know," Sango said, playing with Miroku's fingers. She kept her gaze on his hand when she said that. She didn't want to see the look Miroku had on his face. She could literally feel the spike in his hentai meter…well, not _literally._

"What other guys?"

Sango turned around and saw Inuyasha standing behind her with an arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome sipped her coffee nonchalantly. Sango eyed the cup enviously. Ayame saw this and gave Sango the cup they had bought for her. Sango mumbled a soft 'better buy me some coffee' and took the cup.

_~InuKag`4`Ever~~MiroSang`4`Ever~~AyaKoug`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~MiroSang`4`Ever~~AyaKoug`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~MiroSang`4`Ever~_

Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome sat in their Physics class at 10:54 that morning. Their professor was late and the class was waiting patiently. The three sat in seat adjacent to each other that were close to the front. Heels clacking down the hall could be heard.

Inuyasha head someone whisper, _"I bet you she's hot as hell. You can tell from her shoes." _Inuyasha scoffed. You couldn't tell a girl from their shoes. He checked Kagome's shoes. She caught him looking at her feet and raised an eyebrow in question. He looked away and said nothing. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Good morning, students. Sorry I'm late. Some prick was holding up the line at the vending machine," Mama Scorch said. Mama Scorch turned to her class and her eyes zeroed in on Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome's surprised faces. "If you don't know and are just too retard as hell to realize, I will be your Physics teacher for the year."

Sango almost fainted.

_~InuKag`4`Ever~~MiroSang`4`Ever~~AyaKoug`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~MiroSang`4`Ever~~AyaKoug`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~MiroSang`4`Ever~AyaKoug`4`Ever~_

Kagome walked out of her 11:30 lecture at 12:30. She was feeling a little drained and needed caffeine. One of Sango's many naggings about caffeine being bad came to mind. Kagome flipped Sango's nagging of in her mind and enter an on-campus coffee shop.

Kagome approached the counter and looked at the over-head menu board. She bit the nail on her thumb as she mulled over her choices. An iced, vanilla latte sounded really good to her. (**me too…) **

"Can I help you?" the girl at the counter asked.

"I'll have a -"

"Give me a double espresso macchiato, no foam," a girl aid as she came up to the counter, completely shoving Kagome to the side. Kagome composed herself and turned to the girl. She looked like a Japanese Malibu Barbie. Kagome almost laughed out loud.

The girl turned to Kagome and narrowed her eyes, "What are you? A lesbian? Quit staring at me."

Kagome raised her eyebrows and her jaw dropped. "Excuse you, but

not even a lesbian would find your spray-tanned ass attractive."

The girl turned back to Kagome and put her hands on her waist, "I'd watch who I was talking to if I were you. I would hate to have to kick your ass in public."

"Not if you pop an implant first," Kagome said, pointing to the girl's obviously fake boob job.

The girls scoffed at Kagome and took her coffee from the serving girl, "Be happy I have a lecture to get to or I would actually respond to you and it wouldn't be pretty."

"You just responded to me, dumbass," Kagome said.

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Skank!"

"Excuse me, ladies. I'm going to have to ask you to take this outside. We don't allow fighting on the premises," the manager said. Kagome, completely forgetting about her coffee, stormed out of the shop. Japanese Malibu Barbie followed.

Kagome was getting ready to got back to the apartment and start reading her chapters for tomorrow's lectures, when Malibu stopped her.

"Hey. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. My name it Kiki. And you are?"

"Kagome!"

Both girls turned and saw Inuyasha coming their way. Kagome turned to him and smiled. She was just in a bad mood, but as always he made her feel better with just saying her name.

"Hey, you," Kagome said flirtatiously, "I thought you had class."

"That's at one. I figured since I have time to waste, I'd give you the honor of keeping me company," Inuyasha replied. Malibu shoved her way in front of Kagome and smiled at Inuyasha.

"_Hello. _I don't think we've met yet. I'm Kiki. What's your name?" Kiki said, fingering Inuyasha's sleeve. Inuyasha looked at the appendage in confusion. As if to say, "why is that there? It doesn't belong there."

"Kiki. This is my boyfriend, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this in Kinky. _Oops_, Kiki," Kagome said, pushing her self in front of Kiki.

"Nice to meet you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. _Very _nice," Kiki. Kagome saw the way Kiki looked at Inuyasha. The Miko suddenly felt like using a bobby pin to pop the girl's giant boobs and head. Kagome wondered idly if she would pop if you hugged her too hard.

"Well, I've got to get going. Bye, _Inuyasha,_" Kiki said, going back down the way Inuyasha came. Kagome watched her leave. Kiki seemed positively evil and a total bitch in Kagome's perspective. The girl had the nerve to flirt with _her _boyfriend right in front of _her! _

"Wanna get going?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha was giving her his lopsided grin that flashed the dimple on the right side of his face. All thought of Kiki were chased from Kagome's mind.

_~InuKag`4`Ever~~MiroSang`4`Ever~~AyaKoug`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~MiroSang`4`Ever~~AyaKoug`4`Ever~~InuKag`4`Ever~~MiroSang`4`Ever~_


	4. Memories, anyone?

**Mrs. AnnouncerPerson: **ULTRA-PEEPI! Invader Zim is sweeeeetttt…

_~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~_

"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" Kagome said in a singsong voice as she walked into the living room.

Ayame and Sango looked at Kagome. Ayame was reading a magazine, while Sango was reading ahead for her classes. Kagome plopped down three, huge books onto the table. Sango recognized them instantly.

"No way!", Sango said, getting off the couch, "These are my old family albums!" Sango took a book and opened it. Ayame and Kagome gathered around.

"When was this?" Ayame asked.

Sango stared at the picture and smiled. She remembered that day perfectly…

_Sango sat on the ground with her arms folded. She was pouting adorably. She, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru were at the park with their mom. Sango heard some chirping and looked up into the trees. Two birds were chirping and flying with each other. Sango sighed._

"_Sango?"_

_Sango looked up. Inuyasha was holding a ball and staring at her funny. She got up and stared at him._

"_What?" she asked somewhat harshly._

"_What are you doing by yourself?" Inuyasha asked innocently._

"_What do you care? Why don't you go find Sesshoumaru and play some stupid boy's game?"_

_She sat back down with a plop. She looked away from him. When she looked back, he was staring her in the face. She fell back. _

"_What's the matter with you? Don't you know you're not supposed to sneak up on a girl?"_

"_But, you're no girl." he said._

_Sango rubbed her head and let his insult go. "If you want to know what's wrong…those stupid boys won't let me play with them. They said I was a girl and should go play with dolls."_

"_Why don't you play with dolls?"_

"_Because they're stupid!" Sango yelled. She looked away from him again and continued pouting. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed her arm. He pulled Sango over to the group of boys that sent her away before. The boys stopped playing and stared at them. _

"_What do you two want?" a boy asked._

"_My sister wants to play with you," Inuyasha said. He trusted Sango forward. Sango blushed and turned to Inuyasha._

"_Why would we play with her? She's just a dumb girl!" the boy yelled. The other boys agreed._

_Sango looked hurt by the boys. Inuyasha stepped forward and took the other boy's ball. Popped it with his claws and thrust the popped ball back into the boy's stomach. Inuyasha gave Sango his ball._

"_Now, she's the only person with a ball. If you want to continue your stupid _human _game you'll have to ask her to play. It's not like you would be able to beat her though. She's way tougher and smarter than all of you combined," Inuyasha said. Sango blushed._

"_Oh, yeah!" the boy said. Then, he was hit in the gut with a ball. The boy fell down. Sango caught the ball that was bounce back._

"_Are you losers too scared or are you gonna play?" Sango asked. The boys stared at the one on the ground. He looked surprised._

"_You're on!" a boy in the back yelled. All the boys came at Sango and she dodge each one of them. Inuyasha dusted off his clothes and walked away._

_Later…_

"_Oh, c'mon! You can't be giving up now?" Sango taunted. The boys she had been messing with were all tired on the ground. They hadn't been able to hit her once nor pin her down._

"_Sango! C'mon! We're gonna get ice cream!" Inuyasha yelled. Sang smiled. She stuck her tongue out at the boys and left. She had strawberry ice cream with her brother and wouldn't give him back his ball…_

"Are you _serious?"_ Ayame asked.

"Inuyasha sounded so cute and sweet!" Kagome squealed.

"Well, then let me tell you another story. There's a picture for it too. Here it is!" Sango said when she found another picture.

"_This is so stupid! Why do we have to do this!" Inuyasha yelled and yanked on his tie. Sesshoumaru looked bored with his brother's habit's and went back to reading his book. Sango sat on a bench in a pretty, blue dress. It was their parent's anniversary and they were renewing their vows. Sango thought it was romantic and sweet. Her eleven-year-old brother, Inuyasha, thought it was a waste of time. Her fourteen-year-old other brother, Sesshoumaru, hadn't voiced an opinion._

"_Calm yourself, puppy. All we have to do is sit up straight, behave, and wait for the ceremony to finish," Sesshoumaru said._

"_But, that could take _forever!" _Inuyasha over-exaggerated._

"_No it won't. Besides, don't you want to see your mother and father happy on such a special day for them?" Sango asked._

"_No. I want to be home. I can't even breathe in this! How can someone use the bathroom in this?" Inuyasha complained._

"_No one's going to take you to the bathroom, Pest. So, I hope you went before you were put in the suit," Sesshoumaru said._

_Inuyasha froze. "You're kidding right? You'll take me won't you, Sesshoumaru?"_

_Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Sango got off her bench and walked up to Inuyasha. "That's where being a girl comes in handy. You get to wear a dress," Sango said, spinning around._

"_As if I'd wear a dress! Just get this thing off me!' Inuyasha yelled._

"_Inuyasha! You wouldn't believe what I got!" Miroku yelled, coming into the room. Sango blushed. Miroku was Inuyasha's friend that would come over from time-to-time. Sango had a slight crush on him._

"_What now?" Inuyasha asked, irritated. Miroku stuck his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a white fabric. Miroku held it out proudly._

"_What is that?" Inuyasha asked._

"_You're kidding right? It's a bra! I got it off of this lady. She couldn't even tell! I'm keeping it!" Miroku said, holding it up to his chest._

_Sesshoumaru sighed. "Inuyasha, please keep your perverted friends away from the guests. If he continues stealing women's undergarments, I'll get blamed."_

"_You're just jealous because you can't get a women out of her clothes like I can," Miroku said matter-of-factly._

_Sango giggled. Miroku came up to Sango. With each one of his steps, Sango's heart beet louder and faster. When he finally got to her she gulped._

"_Have _you_ started wearing a bra?" Miroku said, holding up the fabric to her chest. Sango blushed and stomped on Miroku's foot. She stalked out of the room a heavy blush on her face. Miroku hopped on one foot while Inuyasha laughed at him. _

Ayame and Kagome busted out laughing. Sango was confused, yet grateful they hadn't said anything about her liking Miroku. She was young and foolish then. She was older and smarter now…

"Once a perv, always a perv," Ayame said.

"I want to pick one now!" Kagome said, looking through the book. She stopped at a picture. She laughed at it.

"I remember this," Sango said, reminiscing…..

"_C'mon," Miroku whispered to Inuyasha. They were creeping down the dark hallway at nine at night. Giggling was heard from the end of the hall. Inuyasha yawned._

"_Quiet! Do you want to get caught?" Miroku asked over his shoulder._

"_Why are we doing this?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Because! Haven't you ever wanted to know what girls talk about at sleepovers?" Miroku asked._

"_Not…really."_

_Miroku rolled his eyes at his friend. He had so much to learn. The eleven-year-old monk-in-training peeked into the slightly ajar bedroom door. Girls were inside. About twenty of them, painting toe nails, playing Twister, and listening to music. Sango was twisted up in between some girl's legs._

"_Twister is my new favorite game," Miroku whispered._

"_What?" Inuyasha asked. He peeked inside. "You brought me here to spy on my sister and her stupid slumber party?" _

"_Shh! They'll hear us! Just be cool. You don't have to look at your sister, stupid. There's, like, fifty other girls there," Miroku said, going back to his peeping._

"_Left foot on red," a girl with the board said. Each girl attempted the move, but they all fell in a big pile. Miroku wanted to be in the middle of it._

"_Let's do something else," one girl said._

"_What should we do?" Sango asked._

"_Underwear modeling. _Please_, do underwear modeling," Miroku whispered._

"_Let's play Truth or Dare!" one girl suggested._

_All the girls gathered in a circle. Sango got an empty soda bottle and put it in the center. She spun it. It landed on a girl with blonde pigtails and freckles on her nose. _

"_Suki, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare?" Suki answered. The other girls gasped._

_Sango smiled. Sang was known for giving outrageous(as outrageous as an eleven-year-old can get) dares._

"_Okay. I dare you to steal my brother's underwear and bring it back here," Sango said._

"_Sesshoumaru?" Suki asked._

"_Nope. Inuyasha." Sango said._

_The girls gasped again. Miroku smiled. He shoved his friend back down the hall and into his room. _

"_Get into your bed!" Miroku shouted._

_Inuyasha struggled. He climbed into his bed and turned around. Miroku was hiding in his closet. The hanyou shook his head he was about to question when his bedroom door opened. He saw the Suki girl turn her back to him and close the door quietly._

"_I'm not sleeping," he said. She jumped and turned to him. She looked nervous. "What do you want?"_

"_Nothing really. I just wanted to say hi. So….hi?"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "I know you said for us to leave you alone while Sango was having us over, but you see…I kinda need something. We're playing this game and I need to bring back something," Suki said in a rush. She laughed nervously when she finished. Inuyasha heard giggling outside of his door. He hated when Sango had her friends over. They would always do some crap to him. What was with girls? They were so stupid! He got off his bed and went to her. She blushed and froze. He moved her aside and opened his door. The girls fell in a pile._

"_Sango, take your friends and go jump off a cliff," Inuyasha said._

"_After you go play in a busy street, brother," Sango said. "Listen, we need you to help us with something. And you better do it or I'll tell mom you won't play with us."_

"_I'm not playing some stupid dress up game!" _

"_Well, I guess I'm telling mom! Mom, Inuyasha won't play with us and we need him to!"_

"_Inuyasha, play with your sister!" Izayoi yelled from the kitchen down stairs. Sango smiled and dragged her brother to her room. Inuyasha tried to get away. After the girls left, Miroku came out the closet. He went down the hall and peeked into Sango's room. He laughed at what he saw. Running back to Inuyasha's room, he grabbed a camera, ran back, and took a picture of his friend. Inuyasha had pigtails and was wearing a dress. Sango was applying make-up. The poor hanyou was tied up and miserable._

Ayame looked through some more pictures. There were some of Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku. They looked happy and in midget form. A knock was heard from the door. Kagome got up and answered he door. Some greetings and laughter was heard before Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome came into the living room. They all sat down.

"What are you guys doing?" Miroku asked.

"Sango's telling us stories about you three as kids," Ayame answered.

"Mutt-face as a brat? Must have been hilarious," Kouga said.

"What's she tell you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just that you were a very sweet brother to her," Kagome said, hugging him.

"And that Miroku was stealing women's undergarments at age 11," Ayame finished.

"Oh, the Glory Days. Sesshoumaru _still _can't get a woman out her clothes like I can," Miroku said with a content sigh. Sango glared at him. He smiled apologetically.

"When was this?" Kouga asked.

Sango looked at the picture. She couldn't remember that. Miroku looked at it and remembered instantly. A perverted smile came upon his face.

"I don't remember this," Sango said.

"_Really, _Sango? You must remember! It was our very first kiss!" Miroku announced. Sango got even more confused. She looked like she was twelve…

"_Why are we here?" Sesshoumaru asked._

_He and his family (excluding Sango) were sitting in a crowd of proud parents and family members. He wanted to puke._

"_Because, your sister is playing the lead role in this year's school play and we have to be there for her," Izayoi said._

"_well, how come grandma got to stay home?" Inuyasha asked, pouting._

"_Because she threw out her back. Now, hush," Inutaisho commanded. Inuyasha growled at the stage. _

_The lefts went out and the curtains pulled back. "Wake me when it's over," Sesshoumaru said and shut his eyes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and glared at the stage. This year's play was the Western tale of Sleeping Beauty. What he couldn't understand was why they cast Sango as the Beauty…_

"Hey!" Sango yelled at her brother. He was telling the story and she hadn't liked it so far.

"What? You can't even remember, so don't say anything!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'll take over then," Miroku said.

_It was now time for his favorite scene. The scene where the prince (him) would awaken the beauty (Sango). Miroku came into the scene and kneeled be for the Beauty. He said his line and kissed her on the lips. Sango was ready to awaken and say her line, but Miroku refused to get off her. She looked in the audience and tried to push Miroku off her without making a scene. Eventually, he got up. Before she could say her line, Miroku picked her up bridal style and said some line he made up before he whisked her off the set. The other actors looked were confused as the curtain fell. A slow clap started in the audience. Screams could be heard from backstage…_

"You screamed?" Ayame asked.

"What can I say? Mi lady likes to play rough," Miroku said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Sango said. She remembered everything now… _Pervert… _


	5. Kilala: the cute orphan kitty

Sango was laying in her bed, trying to sleep. It was two in the morning and Sango was wide awake. When they had finished with the scrapbooks, Miroku stayed to keep her company. He had left an hour ago and she was trying to get to sleep. But, someone in the building thought it was funny to let their cat walk around making noise. Now it sounded like the cat was on the balcony. Sango threw off her sheets and walked out.

It was raining heavy outside. Sango went into the living room and looked around. It was somewhat chilly in the apartment. She looked through the glass sliding doors outside. Something small was curled up outside. Sango went to the door and opened it. The thing mewed.

It uncurled slightly and looked up at Sango. It had a black diamond on its forehead and a crème fur coat. It stood on its black paws and its two striped tails wrapped around it. It mewed again. Its cry was weak and hoarse. Sango frowned and reached out her hand slowly. The cat flinched slightly and it sneezed.

Sango thought it was the cutest thing in the world. The irritation she felt for the cat before vanished.

"Hey, there. What are you doing our here?" Sango asked.

The cat shivered.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up," Sango said. She picked up the cat and closed the door. She got a towel out of a closet and wrapped the cat in it. She sat on the couch and dried its fur.

"What were you doing out there?" Sango asked. The cat blinked.

"You must be hungry. Let's get you some food," Sango said, taking the cat into the kitchen. She put the cat on the floor with its towel. Sango browsed the cupboards and fridge for food. There were some fish and milk in the fridge.

"Ayame wouldn't mind sharing her milk with you," Sango said, giving the cat a plate of food and the milk. The cat ate it hungrily.

"What's your name, kitty?" Sango asked.

The living room lights turned on. Sango looked up and saw Kagome and Ayame watching her. She smiled at them.

"Sango, we love you, but when you wake up in the middle of the night and start talking to yourself in the dark, it's hard not to judge," Ayame said. Kagome nodded.

"You guys come here. Look what I found," Sango said, waving them over. The watched each other before walking to her. The looked down at the sounds of something eating noisily. A little kitten was chewing away.

"Awww. You found her?" Kagome asked and went on her knees to get a better look.

"Is that my milk?" Ayame asked.

"She's adorable! What's her name?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked at the cat for a collar. "It doesn't say."

"No, seriously. Is that my milk?" Ayame repeated, pointing to the almost empty bowl of milk.

"Forget about the milk. Sango just found a kitten. We get a new pet," Kagome said.

"But, that was my milk!" Ayame argued.

"I thought you wouldn't mind," Sango said.

"I needed that milk! After a hard day of lectures, only a nice, warm cup of milk can relax me," Ayame said.

"Just take a hot bath or something," Sango said.

"Not every problem is solved with bathing," Ayame replied.

"You guys! We have a little kitten moving in with us. We need to discuss some things," Kagome said.

"Why is she moving in? She drank my milk!" Ayame said.

"I'll get you some new milk, okay? Calm down," Sango said.

The kitten curled up in the towels and went to sleep. She snored slightly.

"I want to name her Kilala," Sango said.

"Okay. You found her. We're gonna need to buy some food, litter, a bed, toys, littler box. What else?" Kagome said.

"She's a demon cat. She's not gonna like the litter box and litter," Ayame said.

"Why not?" Sango asked.

"Does Peanut like newspapers? Imagine sitting on rocks when you do your business. That area is very sensitive. Then you _have _to cover it up. You might get a pebble caught under your claw. That fuck hurts," Ayame said.

"You talking from experience?" Kagome asked. Ayame rolled her eyes and walked away.

"She can sleep on the towel for now. We'll have to turn up the A/C so she doesn't freeze with her wet fur," Ayame said.

Kagome rubbed the cat's head lightly and went to clean up Sango's mess. Sango turned up the A/C and helped Kagome with the mess.

"We have a new friend," Kagome said.

"Yep. She looks comfortable," Sango replied.

"It's better than being out in this weather."

The two finished cleaning and turn off the lights. Sleep came easier to Sango then…

(**(((*(***^&^^%^$*&&$ DIVIDER *(&^^&(&^*$(&

Kilala woke up the next morning. The humans from the night before had gone. She was alone. Some food was left out on the floor in front of her. She ate quietly.

After breakfast, the cat went to explore. There were several scents in the home. Some were dog and wolf. Kilala hopped onto the soft couch. She accidentally pressed buttons on the remote and the television turned on. She rested her head and watched in interest.

12 o' clock…

Sango opened the door and entered. The TV was on and she didn't remember leaving it on. She walked into the living room and saw a large cat growling at a wild dog on the TV screen. The cat turned to her and stopped. It went into flames and shrunk. It was Kilala. Sango dropped her bags and raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay. I'm accustomed to weirdness. I have two brothers. You hungry, Kilala?" Sango asked.

Kilala watched to human. She waited for her to say "get out", but she never did. All the humans did this. The let you stay for a day, but then they kicked you out. You were a wild animal and couldn't be trusted.

The girl went into the other room and walked around. The smell of meat and gravy was prominent. Kilala walked slowly into the room and watched from a distance. The girl opened a can and some brown stuff came out. She put a plate of the stuff in front of Kilala. Kilala watched it and ate it warily. She put some water down also.

Kilala was confused. More food? She went back to her bags and pulled out something round. She picked up the towel and replaced it with the round thing.

"That's your bed now. You live with us now, Kilala. I got you something," she said. She put something around Kilala's neck and the cat almost attacked. It was something she only saw on other animals. When they had owners. A collar. She had an owner?

"I have to leave soon, but Kagome will be home later to keep you company. I'll try and bring you some more milk," Sango said. She petted Kilala and got up. She left quietly. Kilala scratched at her neck. The collar was going to take some getting used to.

2' o clock…

Kagome walked into the apartment, tired. Why were lectures so boring? She heard the TV on and went into the living room. Kilala was sitting on the couch watching the food network. The cat looked up when she entered. The cat hopped off the couch and stood. She was wearing a collar. Kagome went to the couch and plopped down. Kilala watched her.

"You can come up," Kagome said. Kilala didn't hesitate. Once she was up, Kagome petted the cat's fur.

"Why were you watching the food network?" Kagome asked. Kilala mewed.

AYE AYE AYE AYE AYE AYE AYE AYE AYE AYE AYE

Kouga sat in his class room. He was with Miroku for his 1:15 lecture. He was starting to wonder why he bothered with this history course. There were nothing, but prissy guys and butch girls in this class.

The doors opened. A woman walked in. Kouga felt him pocket vibrate. He checked the phone while she fumbled with her stuff.

_The prof's HOT! - Miroku._

Kouga rolled his eyes. _Rn't u dating Sango?_

_Yea… wat's ur point? I'm jus saying she's hot, not that I wanna fuck her… -Miroku._

Kouga put his phone away, a signal for "Conversation Over".

"Okay, class. What is history?" the professor asked. She looked at Kouga and smiled. He sniffed. There was a bored look in the wolf's eye for the whole class. The professor's name was Kimiko. She kept making eye contact with Kouga, probably trying to get him interested in History.

After class, Kouga got up. Miroku was watching the Professor sat at her desk. Pervert. Kouga pushed his back.

"_Watching your Professor's thighs from under her desk? I don't think that will get you extra credit,"_ Kouga whispered.

"Kouga?"

The wolf stopped and turned. The professor was watching him. Miroku patted his shoulder and said a quick, "see you outside."

When the last student left, Kouga sat at the table in the front. The professor sat at her desk and crossed her legs. She tried to look professional. She actually wasn't a bad looking teacher. She looked to be about twenty-five with long curly hair. She looked like the type of woman who looked hot and _knew _she looked hot. She must be proud.

"I noticed you had a blank stare all class," she started.

"Yeah. History's not my favorite subject," Kouga responded.

"Well, even though it's not your favorite, you have to put in the effort. I don't want any of my students failing so early in the year."

Kouga raised an eyebrow. They'd had _one _lecture. He'd taken notes. Was on time (which was more than he could say for her), didn't disrupt the class, answered questions… what did he do wrong?

"Well, thank you for your concern, Professor, but you don't need to worry about me," Kouga said. He got up and was gathering his bags to leave. She placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Believe me. I know you can get things done, but that shouldn't keep you from coming to me for anything. I want to help you with anything you might need," she said. Kouga narrowed his eyes at her and said a slow, "okay." He felt his phone vibrate again and took it out. Ayame was calling him.

He answered it, "Hey."

"_Can you get me some milk and strawberries?" _

"May I ask why?" Kouga asked and continued to get his things.

"_When you drop them off, I'll let you know," _she said flirtatiously. Kouga smirked when she hung up. He didn't know what she had in mind, but he was very thankful she was imaginative. His girlfriend…

"Kouga-kun?"

Kouga looked at his professor. As much as he wanted to stay and talk about academics, he had a girlfriend to get to.

"I have to go Kimura-Sensei," Kouga said and rushed out the door.

!$^%$^%&^%*&*(&(&*%&^%$$%^!$

Kagome sat in the Chinese (yes, Chinese food in Japan) Restaurant, her iPod plugged into her ears. She was reading something while waiting for her food.

"Here you go."

Kagome looked up at the waitress. She paused when she saw Kiki lay her plate down. Kiki locked eyes with her and froze.

"I have to go now," Kiki rushed out.

"Wait! Kiki? Why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you found me out. I work here part time. You happy?" Kiki asked.

"Why would I be happy?"

"Now you know my secret. I'm a rich, spoiled girl whose daddy cut her off," Kiki said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"I went on a spending spree in Prague. Bought just the basic necessities: clothes, food, and transportation," Kiki said, sitting down.

"Really?" Kagome asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, I bought the most expensive clothes. I went to five star restaurants every night, and bought a yacht and a nice apartment downtown. It had a nice view," Kiki said.

"You're kidding right?"

!%$^%^((((((5435454353435245r345r

Inuyasha laid on his bed in his dorm room. He had invited Kagome over a few minutes ago. Miroku was out someplace, Kouga was with Ayame, and his last roommate, Kyuu, was at the library.

Kyuu was about Miroku's height with shaggy brown hair. He prided on "embracing his masculinity". Which meant showering once a week and wearing clothes that smelt like a dirty gym sock. But, every girl on campus found him to be the most attractive guy ever. Inuyasha snorted.

A knock sounded. Inuyasha got up and answered. Kyuu stood at the door, sweaty and out-of-breath. He walked in and ran around looking for things.

"Gonna take a shower," Kyuu said.

"Bout damn time. Your stench is all over the whole dorm," Inuyasha said.

"Screw off," Kyuu said and left. Inuyasha hoped he wouldn't come back until Kagome left. He didn't need to have his newest roommate _all over _his girlfriend. The door opened.

He saw Kagome take a step into the room, but paused. "Why does it smell like a dirty, sweaty gym in here?" she asked.

"Roommate. He's not the cleanliest person," Inuyasha said. Kagome walked over to the window and tried to open it. She struggled, but failed.

"It doesn't open. Kinda defeats the purpose of a window," Inuyasha said. Kagome gave up and plopped onto his bed.

"Anyway, I brought Chinese food and good news," she said giving him a baggie, "We have a new pet cat at the apartment and I made a new friend."

Inuyasha was too into the food to hear her. She watched him gorge himself off egg rolls and noodles. She sighed. He'd always eat like a piggy.

She looked up and he stopped eating when the door opened. Inuyasha froze when Kyuu's sweaty, shirtless form walked into the room. The guy walked over to his bed and reached under it.

"Forgot my- hello, there. I see you have some company," Kyuu said. He smiled and walked to Kagome. He stuck his hand out and Inuyasha barely kept from ripping it off. Kagome shook his hand.

"And you are?" Kyuu asked.

"Kagome."

"You must be my roommate's girlfriend. I'm his roommate and all around relationship consultant, Kyuu. Sometimes referred to as his better half."

"Shouldn't _I _be his better half?" Kagome asked.

"Please, girlfriend. You may be dating him, but he wants me. He knows it. I'm a fine piece of ass," Kyuu joked. Kagome laughed. Inuyasha gave Kyuu a look. The boy took the hint and left them alone.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how to proceed. Seeing Kyuu, the captain of the football team, shirtless had a certain _effect _on girls.

"That your messy roommate?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. He takes pride in his masculinity," Inuyasha said.

"Just promise me you won't take up on his habits. You're messy enough. I couldn't take it if your were _that _messy and smelled like that," Kagome said.

Inuyasha felt slightly better. "You don't like my after-gym smell? That's my 100% all natural smell," he said and hugged her. She tried to get away, but that was an epic fail…

**Well, we've met some new people, found out some new things, and the plot's started to unfold. **

**Will Kouga fall for Professor Kimiko's **_**obvious **_**flirtation?**

**Will Kiki and Kagome make amends?**

**Will Kagome fall for Kyuu's charm unexpectedly?**

**Find out later I guess… DUM, DUM, DUM…**


	6. Flirtation: disaterous

Kagome stood outside Bijou Hall. She had just gotten out of her morning lecture and was waiting outside. She checked her phone.

11:45

"I'm here, calm down."

Kagome look up to see Kiki walking down the steps. The two girls had gotten closer since their unexpected meeting in the Chinese restaurant. Kiki wasn't anything like she let on. She was a smart, nice girl with a bitchy side. What girl _didn't _have an inner bitch nowadays?

"I was waiting patiently for you," Kagome said.

"Oh, please. I know you were dying inside without me cause, you know, I'm awesome," Kiki said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Don't act like you don't want me. I know you think I'm sexy and I _know _you want me," Kiki said.

"Unlike you, I'm not a lesbian," Kagome said.

"No, you're bi-sexual," Kiki said.

"You're bi-sexual?"

The girls turned and saw Kyuu walking up to them. Kagome noticed Kiki's back straighten slightly. Kiki looked completely stiff. Kagome made a mental note to question her later.

"I had no idea, Kagome. That's kinda hot," Kyuu said.

"You think everything's hot," Kagome said. Kiki was quiet.

"But, bi-sexual women are one of the hottest things in the world. I would love to date one. She wouldn't mind if I asked her to make out with a girl and let me watch," Kyuu said, putting his arm around both girls, "Are you a bi-sexual?"

Kagome looked to Kiki for her answer. Kiki looked frozen. Kagome was confused. Kiki was usually the first to respond or to insult. Kagome responded for her.

"I was just saying that she was more of a lesbian," Kagome said.

"Damn. All the hot ones are lesbian. You have to invite me when you and your girlfriend get together, alright?" Kyuu said and left them alone.

Kagome turned to Kiki, "What was your problem?"

"I- …I- …C'mon," Kiki said and pulled Kagome aside. When they were somewhat alone, Kiki whispered, "I kinda like him, okay?"

"No way. You have to ask him out!" Kagome whispered/yelled.

"I can't! He's Kyuu Hakoda. He probably has a million and one dates scheduled for the next year!" Kiki over exaggerated.

"Why a million and _one?" _Kagome asked. Kiki groaned and bowed her head.

UMBRELLA, -ELLA, -ELLA, -ELLA, -ELLA…. UMBRELLA, -ELLA, -ELLA, -ELLA, -ELLA…. UMBRELLA, -ELLA, -ELLA, -ELLA, -ELLA….

Kouga sat in his History lecture. They were discussing some war between these two guys…

Kouga groaned. He wanted to be with Ayame, not learning about dead guys. Ayame could make anything fun, even dead guys. He loved the way she could make the gloomiest of things fun by just laughing.

"Okay, class. I'll see you next Monday," Kimiko-Sensei said.

Kouga didn't want to, but he had to ask a question about his last paper. Damn, professors…

Kouga walked up to Kimiko. She sat at her desk and packed up her things. He stood in front of the desk.

"Kimura-sensei, I have a question about-" Kouga started.

"I'm sorry, Kouga-kun, but I have to leave right no. If your question is very important you can come by my office later and ask it. How's about 4:30?" she suggested. Kouga paused and thought. He didn't have plans..

"I guess that's okay," he said and left. She had plans… Didn't you r students come first? Now he had to give up his precious time to go to her office…for one lousy question! Kouga groaned.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Kyuu sat on his bed, doing his reading assignment. He had ten chapters to read before his next class. His eyes drooped slightly. As if on time, Inuyasha slammed the door open and walked in. He looked very happy.

"What's with you?" Kyuu asked.

"Because unlike you, I won't be in my dorm room reading on a perfectly good Friday night," Inuyasha said and pulled off his shirt. Said shirt was thrown on the floor.

"Fuck off. So, you're gonna spend the night with your girlfriend. Big deal," Kyuu said.

"It's her parent's anniversary so she want's me to celebrate with them. I'm like a fucking son to them," Inuyasha said.

"I saw Kagome earlier today. She didn't look like she was in a partying mood."

"You did?" Inuyasha froze. What could he have talked to Kagome about?

"Yeah. Turns out your girlfriend's a bi-sexual. According to her hot friend, that is," Kyuu said.

"You discussed my girlfriend's sexuality?" Inuyasha asked and searched through his clothes.

"Yeah. Turns out her friend's a lesbian. Too bad I didn't get her name. She was all quiet though. You think you could get Kagome to-" Kyuu said. The door opened and Kagome rushed in. She moved Inuyasha aside and searched through his clothes. She through a red shirt and black pants onto his bed.

"Come with me. I'm not letting you get ready by yourself. You probably do something wrong," Kagome said.

"You're going to dress me now?" Inuyasha said.

"Don't question it, my friend. When a hot girl wants to dress you, it usually ends in less clothing being worn than intended," Kyuu said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Kyuu and followed Kagome out the door.

"Kagome!" Kyuu yelled. The girl came back inside and watched him.

"The girl you were with today-" Kyuu started.

"Kiki. She's really cool and awesome. She's not really a lesbian though. Don't mean to disappoint you, Kagome said.

"Not a huge disappointment. She's hot enough to pull it off," Kyuu said. Kagome left and he went back to his reading. He would have to give Kiki some attention…

CINDERELLA STORY SCENE~~ CINDERELLA STORY SCENE~~ CINDERELLA STORY SCENE~~ CINDERELLA STORY SCENE~~

Kouga knock on a mahogany door. It had a sign that said Kimura, Kimiko on it. It was 4:45 and he was not in his best mood. He had to cut his time with Ayame short for this meeting.

Kimiko opened the door. Kouga was stunned by her choice of dress. She changed from her sundress and sweater in that afternoon's lecture to a red, silk blouse and black pencil skirt. Her first two buttons were undone.

"Come in, Kouga-kun," she said and went inside. Kouga immediately felt the heat in the room. Why was the heater on so high?

"Please forgive the heat. My air conditioning broke in here. Now, what was your question?"

He pulled out his paper and tried to ignore her pulling on her shirt to get some air to her chest. If her were paying attention to her shirt, he would seen her shirt come so low that you could see her black, lace bra.

Kouga brought his paper to her. "I was wondering how I flunked on this paper. I read it, reread it, had all my friends read it and I had reliable sources," Kouga said.

"You got a 64% because you didn't have the paper in APA format," Kimiko said and moved in her chair.

"But, you never specified-"

"I know I didn't. That was wrong of me," Kimiko said and came around to the front of her desk. She sat on it took his paper from him. "Tell you what, I'll re-grade it and I'll give it back to you next class. Okay?"

Kouga nodded. If he were watching below her face, he would have seen that her pose made her chest look slightly bigger and that you had a clear view of some black panties from under her skirt, but he wasn't.

Kouga stood and reached for his bag. His short was sticking to his back and his bangs to his forehead. The room was too damn hot. He felt a hand on his bicep.

"Kouga-kun, I'm glad you came to me. I really want you to do well in this course. And- have you been working out?" Kimiko said, getting distracted. Kouga felt slightly uncomfortable with her feeling his upper arm, but let it go.

"I guess. My girlfriend said the same thing," Kouga said. Kimiko stopped felling him up instantly.

"_Girlfriend?" _she asked.

"Yeah. She's awesome and smart and-" Kouga said.

"Not right for you," Kimiko said.

Kouga paused, "What?"

"Are you sure a girlfriend is something you need right now, Kouga-kun? Maybe you should focus more on your schoolwork. I wouldn't want you to fail," Kimiko said. Kouga nodded. Kimiko seemed angry at him, but Kouga was clueless as to what he did.

Kouga left the office and headed to his dorm. He looked forward to a dorm room with only him and Kyuu. Unless Kyuu had plans, then he would be spending the night with his wonderful girlfriend, Ayame. Kouga smiled at the thought of Ayame…

**Well, now we see some crushes and relationships. **

**What will Kimiko do now that she knows about Kouga's mystery woman?**

**Will Kiki and Kyuu get together?**

**Where the hell is Miroku?**

**Next time on… this story…**


	7. Where is Miroku?

Kyuu and Inuyasha laid on their beds in their dorm. Kyuu was laying in his smiley face boxers. Inuyasha was in his black boxers.

"I'm bored," Kyuu said.

"I know," Inuyasha said.

"I'm hungry," Kyuu said.

"Eat your crap," Inuyasha responded.

The door slammed open and a furious Kouga stepped inside. He threw his bag at the wall and a hole was formed. The students next door looked through the whole.

"What's your problem?" Kyuu asked. He was accustomed to his newest demonic friend tantrums.

"I'm flunking my history course!" Kouga yelled.

"So?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's tiny little mistakes I'm flunking for. On my last paper, I got a 51% for using the word "jugular". I was told that the course is a history course and not biology or health. It's like she hates me!" Kouga yelled and threw someone's shoes at the window and shattered it.

"Who do you have?" Kyuu asked, not affected by the broken window.

"_Kimura_," Kouga said with venom.

Kyuu sat up quickly. "_Seriously? _You have Kimura?"

"Yeah. What about her?" Kouga replied.

"Dude, she's the campus cougar! She does this all the time. She's had six relationships with students on campus," Kyuu said.

"Isn't she married?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. But, she has a craving for younger blood. You should feel lucky, Kouga. You're the first freshman she's ever sunk her teeth into," Kyuu said. The dorm door opened. Ayame and Sango walked in with ice cream.

"Inuyasha, can I borrow your wallet?" Sango asked and liked her ice cream.

"Why?" he asked.

"I need to use it," she said and started looking through his things. Inuyasha got up and closed the drawer she was going through.

"No. You're just going to run up some bill," he said.

"Fine," she said giving him his wallet. He was confused as to when she got it. "I borrowed it a few days ago. I thought I should ask first, but I used it before I could ask."

Inuyasha took the wallet from her. She gave him the rest of the ice cream and continued searching through his things. Inuyasha tried to stop her, but she kept searching.

Kouga sat on his bed and Ayame joined him. She smiled at his frown.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked.

"His history professor has a crush on him and is trying to get in his pants, but he won't let her. Now she's failing him," Kyuu said.

Ayame looked eerily calm, "So, switch classes."

"I can't. All the classes are filled," Kouga said. Ayame stood and got her bag. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it," Ayame said and left.

SING, SING, SING~~ DANCE, DANE, DANCE~~ SING, SING, SING~~ DANCE, DANE, DANCE~~ SING, SING, SING~~ DANCE, DANE, DANCE~~

Kimiko sat at her desk in her office. Her air conditioner was magically fixed. She was finishing up some papers from her last class. A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in," she called.

Kimiko looked up. A girl with long, red hair walked in. She looked like a student, but Kimiko had never seen her before. The girl smiled.

"Hello, Sensei. I am Ayame," she said.

"Hello, Ayame. Is there something I can help you with?"

She sat down, "Yes, there is. I have a question. What is the University's policy on student-professor relationships?"

Kimiko froze, "Why would you ask a question like that?"

Ayame adjusted in her seat, "Because there are certain rumors going around the campus and I wanted to make sure that the University had a policy for such inappropriate behavior. And, I also wondered if _you _knew the policy."

"Yes, I believe the University does have a policy for those types of actions," Kimiko said. She narrowed her eyes at Ayame.

"What would be the consequences for those involved?"

"Well, the student would be expelled and the professor would be fired and gain a bad reputation. They also probably wouldn't be hired by any corporations that involve minors," Kimiko said.

"Thank you, Sensei. I'm glad _you_ know that," Ayame said and stood.

"May I ask why you asked me in specifically, Ayame?" Kimiko asked.

"No reason, Sensei. Thanks again," Ayame said and left.

BAD ROMANCE~~ GAGA~~ BAD ROMANCE~~ GAGA~~ BAD ROMANCE~~ GAGA~~ BAD ROMANCE~~ GAGA~~

Sango hung up her cell phone for the fifth time. She was in her apartment in her bed. She had been trying to call Miroku all afternoon. He wasn't answering. She tried again.

_Hello, this is Miroku's secretary. He's not answering right now so please leave a message. If you are a very attractive female- press 1. If you are an ex-girlfriend who wants more of "the good stuff"- press 2. If you are a family member- press 3. If you are a current girlfriend- press 485383048303930. Thanks you for calling. Do have a nice day._

She had to make Miroku change his greeting.

Sango put the phone down on her table and sighed. Where was he?

CRAZY IN LOVE~~ CRAZY IN LOVE~~ CRAZY IN LOVE~~ CRAZY IN LOVE~~ CRAZY IN LOVE~~ CRAZY IN LOVE~~ CRAZY IN LOVE~~

Kyuu sat at a table in Le Petite Coq. He had a date with some girl he met on campus. She seem normal enough when he met her, but when she came out at night…

Kyuu shivered. The girl came back to the table. She had an evil smile on her face.

"Show, how ish your life going on campush?" she asked. Yep, she had a huge ass pair of braces in her mouth that made her "s" sound like "sh". Kyuu had a collection of her spit gathering on his clothes.

"What'sh wrong?" she asked. Spit just flew and attacked Kyuu's cornea.

"I just remembered. I have to visit my sick grandmother tonight," Kyuu said, getting up.

"Don't go! We're jusht getting shtarted," she said and put a cherry in her mouth. She tried to eat it sexily, but it came out like a wild, hungry lion attacking a mouse…poor mouse.

"I really gotta go," Kyuu said and left before she could say anything else. Once he was safely I his car, he let out a breath he was holding. "How the hell do I get stuck with these girls?"

DÉJÀ VU~~ DÉJÀ VU~~ DÉJÀ VU~~ DÉJÀ VU~~ DÉJÀ VU~~ DÉJÀ VU~~ DÉJÀ VU~~ DÉJÀ VU~~ DÉJÀ VU~~ DÉJÀ VU~~ DÉJÀ VU~~ DÉJÀ VU~~

Inuyasha sat at his chair in the library. He was doing some reading and taking notes. He couldn't do it in his dorm. Kouga wouldn't shut up about his grades and Kyuu smelled like metal and spit.

He heard someone sit next to him, but he ignored them.

"Hi."

They were talking to him. Now he _had _to pay attention. He looked up. It was a girl. She looked like a sixteen-year-old. She smiled brightly. She somewhat reminded him of Kagome.

"Hello?" he asked.

"I'm Kat," she said.

"Okay?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Reading."

"That's not fun."

"Uh-huh," he said and looked back at his book. His phone vibrated on the table. Before he could reach for it, Kat had it in her hands. She read off a text to him.

"Have you seen Miroku? He's officially fallen of the face of the earth. It's from someone named Sango," she said. He took his phone from her and watched her weirdly. She smiled.

"Why are you there?" he asked.

"Because you smell nice," she said. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that your natural eye color?"

"Yeah. Okay, here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to leave and you are going to stay here," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I have to get open heart surgery. Bye, now," he said and left Kat alone.

When he got outside, he got out his phone to call Miroku. The guy really did seem to drop off the face of the earth. You never saw him and when you did he was different.

After three rings, Miroku picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Dude, where are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"_Sleeping. Well, I was."_

"Don't you have class in an hour?"

"_I'm skipping."_

"Well, you should call Sango. She's worried about you."

"_Sango will be fine. I'll call her later."_

Before he could respond, Miroku hung up. He looked at the phone before cursing lightly. Miroku wasn't being the best guy right now. He was being a dick actually. He acted like he didn't care about anything anymore, Sango included.

"Hi!"

Inuyasha looked down and there was Kat. She was shorter than he gave her credit for.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the library?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I got bored. Did you miss me?" she asked.

"How could I when I don't know you?"

"Don't be silly! We're best friends!" she said and dragged him away from the library.

DYNAMITE~~ LIGHT IT UP~~ DYNAMITE~~ LIGHT IT UP~~ DYNAMITE~~ LIGHT IT UP~~ DYNAMITE~~ LIGHT IT UP~~ DYNAMITE~~ LIGHT IT UP~~

Kyuu sat on his bed. He had just finished getting the remainder of spit out and off of his system. He watched as Kouga growled at his computer screen. The wolf was grumpy all the time recently. Kyuu smiled when an idea hit him.

"Hey here, Mr. Grumpy. Turn that frown upside down. Come on, give me a hug," Kyuu said.

"Get. Away. From. Me," Kouga said, lowly.

"Just one hug!" Kyuu said and tried to hug the wolf. They ended up running around the room, over beds, in closets, under beds,…

Inuyasha opened the door. He stopped when he saw his roommates "fun time".

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked.

Kyuu and Kouga stopped running around instantly. Kyuu smiled, "Hey, dude. Come give me a hug."

"Don't touch me," Inuyasha said. Kat snuck up from behind him and walked into the room.

"Cool. It smells… not good," she said.

"Who is this?" Kyuu asked.

"I'm Kat," she said, "I'm Inuyasha's newest friend. He invited me over."

Inuyasha groaned. Now, he had to deal with Kyuu's constant teasing for the rest of the year. _Thanks a lot, Kat…_

**It seems Inuyasha has his own fan club!**

**What is going on with Miroku?**

**What will happen with Kimiko and Kouga?**

**Are you ever able to answer these questions correctly?**


	8. Finally Some Calm

Kagome groaned. Her phone was ringing and "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno mars played loudly. She felt around on her bedside table several time, but couldn't find the phone.

"Shut that damn thing off," Inuyasha grumbled and rolled over. Kagome grabbed the phone and pressed talk.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Kagome! I have major news!" Rin cheery voice chirped. Kagome immediately sat up in her bed and slightly startled Inuyasha. He sat up with her alarmed.

"What is it Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshoumaru and I are getting married!" Rin yelled. Kagome and Inuyasha froze.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"When did he ask you?" Kagome asked.

"He didn't," Rin said.

"Huh? Then did you ask him?" Kagome asked.

"Nope," Rin said.

"Then how are you getting married?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha groaned and plopped back down on Kagome's bed.

"Well, I gave him my number before I left and he's been calling and we've been Skype'ing all the time," Rin said.

"And, you've decided you're going to get married?" Kagome asked.

"Of course! It's only a matter of time before he asks me. You see, I've taken his personality and come up with the fastest way to get him to fall for me _and _realize it. He'll be buying me a purple and silver engagement ring before you know it. Oh, my gosh! Inuyasha will be my brother-in-law!"

"Rin, is that all? It's 2:45 in the morning," Kagome said and yawned.

"Oh, and I plan on coming home soon. Not that that's more important," Rin said.

"Are you kidding? That's great?" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha jumped slightly and grumbled angrily. Kagome rubbed his back apologetically.

"Oops, I gotta go, Little Sis. Love you," Rin said.

"Bye," Kagome said.

Kagome hung up and smiled. She looked over at the lump that was her boyfriend. He, Kouga, and Miroku had come to spend the night. Kyuu had a lady friend over and kicked them out. Kagome didn't mind, Inuyasha was warm and he purred in his sleep. He was like big, cuddly puppy.

She laid down next to him and cuddled him from behind. He grumbled a, "hmm?" in response.

"Sorry for waking you," she said.

"It's okay," he said and turned over. She laid on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Your sister is crazy," Inuyasha said.

"Yep! My sister's crazy, my mom's crazy, my aunt's crazy. They say I'm crazy, but I'm quite sane," Kagome said.

…

"Right?" she asked.

"Good night, Koi," he replied.

RV WINTERSPRINGSUMMERFALL

Sango danced around the kitchen making her breakfast. Everyone had left for their classes and she didn't have any classes on Friday. She was wearing a purple tank top and white panties. Purple and white striped socks adorned her feet.

"Freak the Freak Out" by Victoria Justice played.

Sango grabbed the toast out of the toaster and put them on a plate. She grabbed some strawberry jelly and smeared it on the toast. Some got on her finger and she licked it off. She went to the fridge to make a bowl of milk for Kilala.

"Can I have some?"

Sango froze and turned. Miroku was standing with a smug look on his face. She blushed at him and cleared her throat. Sango grabbed the remote and turned the stereo on pause.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"A few minutes. My class was cancelled. I noticed you making breakfast. You mind if I share with you?" he said and hopped up on the counter. She smiled at him and made him a plate.

"Where were you the past week?" she asked casually.

She didn't look at Miroku. If she had, she would have seen him freeze and look at her nervously.

"Not much. Just studying," Miroku said.

"We could have studied together," she said.

"Sango, my love, I doubt there would have been much _studying _happening if we had," he said, kissed her cheek, and took his plate. Sango blushed and held the cheek he kissed. He hadn't given her a good answer, but she… she trusted Miroku. Right?

She looked at him he was relaxing on the couch and sharing some meat with Kilala. He looked so calm and relaxed. He couldn't be doing anything bad…

Sango turned to the kitchen. She had made a mess. Sango took her plate and went to the couch Miroku sat on. She'd clean it up later.

FOUR SEASONS~~ FOUR LOVES~~ FOUR SEASONS~~ FOUR LOVES~~

FOUR SEASONS~~ FOUR LOVES~~ FOUR SEASONS~~ FOUR LOVES~~

Ayame waited outside of Kouga's history class. She would make sure to come for him after his lectures when ever she could. She trusted him, just not his cougar of a teacher. Ayame played with her red locks idly.

"Hey, there."

Ayame turned. Some guy with black hair with purple streaks was looking at her. He smelled of harsh cologne and aftershave. He smirked and tried to "act cool".

Ayame smiled, "Hey, yourself."

"What are you doing all alone. You might attract the wrong kinds of attention," he said.

"I attracted you, didn't I?"

He smiled and chuckled. He looked back up at her and eyed her. She could tell his gaze was lowering to her chest. Fortunately for his perverted cravings, she had worn a blue button-up shirt with the first two buttons undone and white shorts.

He looked back up at her and she tilted her head to the side.

"You're hot enough for me to want to take you out tonight. What do you say?"

"My boyfriend thinks I'm sexy," she said.

He scoffed and folded his arms, "Yeah, right."

"Your boyfriend thinks I'm sexy too. Watch out, I just might steal him from you," Ayame teased.

He was about to respond, but the class door opened and students rushed out. Ayame turned from him and waited.

"So, what do you say?" he asked again.

"About what?"

The guy looked up at the sound of a male's voice. A tall, brown-haired man was watching him questioningly. The redhead he was hitting on kissed him on the cheek and attached to him side.

"Oh, nothing. I was just telling him if he doesn't watch out I might steal his boyfriend from him," Ayame said.

The man smirked and scoffed. He made out with the redhead and started to walk away.

"What was that about?" Kouga asked.

"Some ass was hitting on me while I was waiting for my delicious boyfriend. How was class?"

"Better. I don't know what you did, but she didn't even pay me any attention," Kouga said.

MOI-MOI~~ MOI-MOI~~ MOI-MOI ~~MOI-MOI~~ MOI-MOI~~ MOI-MOI~~ MOI-MOI ~~MOI-MOI~~ MOI-MOI~~ MOI-MOI~~ MOI-MOI ~~MOI-MOI~~ MOI-MOI~~ MOI-MOI~~ MOI-MOI ~~MOI-MOI~~

Rin danced around her bedroom in her pajamas. She had skipped out on some meetings today to have fun, but Daisuke had blown her off for a date with his newest boy toy.

"Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy played in the room.

Rin froze when her laptop made a "ding" sound. She hopped over to it and opened up an app. Sesshoumaru appeared on her screen. She turned down her iHome.

"Hey, Fluffy," she said.

"Rin. What have I said about that ridiculous name?" he asked.

"You know you love it! How are you?"

"Fine. I wanted to know when you were going to get back here," he said.

"I'm not sure, Fluffy. What? Does my Fluffy-kins miss his Mistress?" Rin asked cutely.

"Rin, I will leave this chat if you keep this up," he said.

"No you won't. You miss you Rinny-pooh too much. Isn't that right? You miss me, miss me now you gotta-" she said, but stopped when her computer said, "Fluffy has left the chat"

Rin smiled. He'd be back. Rin was feeling on top of the world. She knew Sesshoumaru was made for her. She just had to wait for him to know it.

It didn't bother her that if she married Sesshoumaru, Kagome would end up dating her brother-in-law. It was simply meant to be. Besides, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were only half-brothers.

Rin sighed. Takahashi men could be very predictable. Even knowing so much, she still had more to learn about manipulating the Takahashi men. But, she'd learn.. In time…

BOW WOW WOW~~~ BOW WOW WOW~~~ BOW WOW WOW~~~ BOW WOW WOW~~~ BOW WOW WOW~~~ BOW WOW WOW~~~

**What could Miroku be keeping from Sango?**

**Has Kimiko really given up on Kouga?**

**Is Rin insane or will Sesshoumaru really propose?**


	9. Insecurities

Inuyasha grumbled to himself. Sango was lightly hitting her head on the table.

"You're loosing brain cells," Kagome whispered.

"Don't care. Make her stop," Sango said and pointed to Mama Scorch.

"So, when you have a red ball and a blue ball, what do you get?" Mama Scorch asked.

A boy raised his hand. Mama Scorch pointed to him.

"A purple ball?" he answered.

"What are you stupid? You get a blue and red ball! Where the hell does purple come in! Your assignment is to read the next five chapters for Wednesday," Mama Scorch said. The class got up and exited the room. Sang held Inuyasha and Kagome back. They walked up to Mama Scorch's desk.

"Why are you here?" Sango hissed.

"Because your mother was worried about you two. She sent me to keep an eye on you. Being your professor is just a perk. Izayoi worries too much, but I suggest you guys read up. You're doing horribly in my class," Mama Scorch said.

"What the hell does red and blue balls have to do with Physics!" Sango asked.

"When you drop them, gravity happens. _Duh_. Now, I have another lecture to get to," Mama Scorch said and picked up her bags. She left them alone. Sango growled.

Sango growled as she read the next five chapters of her reading assignment.

"Damn, Mama Scorch. Fucking, gravity. Shitty, Physics," she grumbled.

"What up!"

Sango squealed as she put her hand on her heart. Her apartment that was with just her and Kilala was now filled with sweaty guys.

"What the hell!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha was raiding her fridge, Kouga was turning on the stereo, Kyuu was eating some chips and making a mess, Miroku was searching through the DVD's, and some guys she didn't know where throwing around soda cans to each other.

"Hey!" Sango yelled. They guys stopped and turned to her.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied and pulled an orange juice carton out of the fridge.

One guy in the back (where she couldn't see him) wolf whistled. She looked at her clothes. It was a lacy green camisole she took from Ayame and white jean shorts.

"Sango, put some clothes on, Dammit," Inuyasha said and put his mouth to the carton. Sango pulled it away from him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked with fire in her eyes.

"Calm down, babe. We were just playing football. We men need nourishments," Miroku said and hugged Sango from behind.

"And you guys have a fully socked kitchen," Kouga added.

"You can't raid our apartment!" Sango yelled.

The door to the apartment opened and closed. Girl's voices were heard.

"-And I was telling him to calm the hell down. It wasn't that big of a deal. It was _just _a number," Kagome said. She and Kagome walked into the living room and stopped.

"What the hell are all of you doing here?" Ayame asked. The girls looked around their apartment. Dirt was on the clean carpets and the smelly guys were stinking up the apartment.

"They came her and won't leave," Sango said. Inuyasha took the orange juice back from Sango and began drinking again.

"Are you raiding our fridge?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. She took the carton from him and glared.

"What?" he asked and hugged her.

"You guys went to the beach without me?" Sango asked, noticing their attire. Ayame was in a purple halter top bikini and shorts combo and purple flip-flops and white sunglasses. Kagome was in a white bikini with whit see-through sarong and white flip-flops.

"We were going to invite you, but you were still made at Mama Scorch so we just didn't?" Ayame said.

"Sorry," Kagome said. Sango glared.

"RUN!" Ayame yelled and she and Kagome dashed out of the apartment.

"Inuyasha, I want you and your sweaty friends out, now!" Sango yelled.

"Awww, look who's getting mad. So cute," Inuyasha said and pinched her cheek. Sango smacked his hand away.

Some of the guys sat on the couch and were browsing through the channels. Others were exploring the apartment. Kouga and Inuyasha were throwing a football around.

"Whoa, dude!" a guy said as he came out the hallway with Ayame's pink lace baby doll night gown in his hands. "How do I look?" he asked and held it up to his body.

Sango turned when she heard a crash. A picture of her, Kagome, and Ayame was broken and on the floor. Kilala came next to Sango.

"You guys!…Hello! Are you listening to me!" Sango yelled.

_Roar._

Everyone stopped when Kilala roared loudly. Sango looked at everyone.

"In want all of you out of the apartment before I get ugly! I swear, all your asses will be mine!" Sango threatened.

Inuyasha approached his sister with his hands up in mock surrender, "Sango,"

"Stay away from me, Inuyasha," Sango warned. He came closer. Sango reached under the table next to the couch and pulled out a stick. She shook it and it extended. She looked ready to kill. "You guys have five seconds to grab your nut sacks and leave before I cut them off."

Everyone was out in three.

Sango threw the weapon on the ground and plopped onto the ground. She looked around the apartment. It was a mess.

"Guys are so gross and destructive," Sango said. Kilala mewed in response.

Kagome and Ayame were getting back in Ayame's car. If they couldn't stay in their apartment, they'd head back t the beach. They'd left earlier than they'd wanted anyway.

"Hey!"

They turned and saw a swarm of testosterone coming towards them. Kagome panicked.

"Get in!" Kagome yelled. She and Ayame were in the car and were almost closing their door when they were yanked out. They were being suspended in mid-air by their boyfriends.

"Damn," Ayame said.

"So close," Kagome said.

"Why are you here?" Ayame asked.

"Sango kicked us out," Inuyasha answered.

"What do you expect? You came in and raided the apartment when she was trying to study," Kagome said. Inuyasha put her down and she dusted off her clothes.

"Where are you two going?" Kouga asked. Kagome looked at Ayame. Ayame smiled nervously.

"Out," Ayame replied.

Bye!" Kagome said and pecked Inuyasha on the lips. They were in the car and off before anyone could say anything.

"Hey dude. Id you and Kagome break up, can I ask her out?" a guy asked Inuyasha.

"If you do, you lose your left nut sack," Inuyasha said and patted him on the back.

Kagome and Ayame drove down the highway at a fast pace. They were taking a vacation very early in the school year.

"I'm glad I set Kouga's professor straight. Can't have old, used up parts after what's mine," Ayame said.

"Hah! Well said, Ayame. Have you heard of someone named Kat?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. She's Inuyasha's latest fan. She's a _bit_ of a stalker," Ayame said.

"Should I be worried?" Kagome asked.

"Not really. She doesn't _seem _dangerous. I've talked to her. She's more of the admire from afar type, but she came out of her corner and won't go back."

"What if he denies her and then she undergoes this _complete _makeover and she steals Inuyasha from me?" Kagome asked.

"Now, you're being ridiculous. Inuyasha's like your obedient puppy. He wouldn't do anything to upset you in any way. If he did, he'd have to deal with me, Sango, his mother, his _grandmother, _his father, _your _father- who already doesn't like him-, your mother, your grandfather, your bro-"

"Okay! I get it! He has a lot of people to deal with," Kagome said. Kagome sat back and sighed. What was she worried about? Some crazy stalker chick? So, Inuyasha had a raving fan? When didn't he? All that matter was that out of all them screaming for him, she'd be the loudest and the **only **one he heard…

**Kagome's feeling slightly insecure…**

**Mama Scorch can't teach to save her life!**

**Sango's feeling VERY stressed…**

**What will happen next chapter?**


	10. Top 10 list

Inuyasha sat on a bench under some trees. A bird was chirping in the tree above him. He was reading a book he checked out of the library for his Literature paper. He sighed and turned his page.

"Hey."

Inuyasha looked up at the voice. A girl was staring at him. She was wearing an light blue, off-shoulder top that showed off her mid-drift and pierced belly button. She was wearing white skinny jeans and there was a blue and white ribbon in her hair.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Actually, you can. I was wondering if you were doing anything later. Maybe we could get together and-" she said.

"Hi," Kagome said, sitting on Inuyasha's other side. He perked up instantly. Kagome wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't look back at what's-her-face.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and they got up. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and led her away. Kagome looked back at the shocked girl on the bench to glare at her. She would have to pay closer attention to her boyfriend…

* * *

Sango walked down the halls on Brenner hall. She saw a sign for a bathroom and quickly ducked in. She had been holding it in all morning and welcomed an empty bladder. Sango heard the door open after she entered the stall.

"He's just about one of the hottest guys on campus," a girl's voice said.

"But, he's a freshman," another said.

"So?" the first girl replied.

"Being a freshman doesn't mean anything. Did you _see _him yesterday? I've never been so interested in football," a third girl said.

"He just doesn't seem all that to me. Besides, hear he has a girlfriend," the second girls said.

"Not for long he doesn't. with almost every girl on campus going at him, do you honestly think he'll stay in his _committed relationship?"_ the third girl said.

_Who the hell where they talking about?_

"I liked his friend better. The one with black hair. I hear he's a monk," the second girl said. _What?_

"He may be a monk, but he's a total perv. Hot, but a perv," the first girl said.

"Besides, I prefer my men with a little _demon _in them," the second girl said. Sango gathered her things and opened the door. She went to the sink and acted as if she hadn't heard them. The watched her and she ignored them. When she was about to leave, one girl stopped her.

"Hey. I hear you're Inuyasha Takahasi's sister," she said. She sounded like the second girl.

"Yeah. What of it?" Sango asked.

"Can I have his number?" she asked. Sango glared at her and rolled her eyes. Like she hadn't heard _that _three times… today…

Sango left the bathroom in a foul mood. The damn girls on campus were having their annual tradition. It was disgusting. "Fresh Picks" week… Every girl (well, _almost _every girl) was going after the "Top 10" on campus. And _wonderfully, _Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha were in the top four. Sango didn't need to be stopped five times a day by girls wanting Inuyasha's number or wanting to know if she and Miroku broke up.

She needed to have a meeting with her roommates…

* * *

Miroku slammed the door of his dorm room closed. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kyuu looked at him as if he were insane.

"You'll never guess what I found out!" Miroku said.

"You're actually a girl by birth?" Kouga guessed.

"You have one nut," Kyuu said.

"You're a heterosexual?" Inuyasha asked.

"No! We're the top four!" Miroku yelled.

"What?" Kouga asked.

Miroku searched through his bag and produce a pink piece of paper. He displayed it proudly. It had cursive handwriting in pink ink. Their were lipstick kisses and designs all over the paper.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I found some girl reading it in my History lecture. It's this "Top 10" list. I asked a girl what it was an she told me. Apparently, we've been ranked as the four hottest, male specimen on campus. And so, almost every girl on campus is trying to get in our pants!" Miroku announced.

"I heard about that. I got a girl to do my homework for me. All I had to do was date her," Kyuu said.

"So? I already have the best girl a guy could have," Inuyasha said.

"Well, I'll have you know that there's a "Top 10" for the girls on campus. I have it right here," Miroku said.

"Is Ayame on it?" Kouga asked.

"She's number two," Miroku said.

"Then who's number one?" Kyuu asked.

"_Kagome," _Miroku said slowly. Inuyasha twitched and sat up.

"Who makes up this list?" Inuyasha asked.

"The guys on campus vote online. It's too late to vote, but out of 10,000 males 8,200 voted Kagome number one," Miroku said.

"I don't know whether to feel proud or angry at the dicks in the university," Inuyasha said. Miroku smirked and Kouga rolled his eyes.

"If it makes you feel better, the females think you're number one, Inuyasha," Miroku said. It didn't.

* * *

"Ladies, I have gathered you here today because of a very serious problem. I have done some research and have found out that there is a "Fresh Picks" week going on here on campus. I printed these papers out off of the website," Sango said to Kagome, Ayame, and Kiki. They were all in the girls' living room.

"What is this?" Kagome asked.

"The Top 10 lists are out! What number am I!" Kiki asked.

"3," Sango answered.

"What's the Top 10 lists?" Ayame asked.

"It's where the population on campus votes for the most attractive people on campus. The guys vote for the most attractive girls and vice versa. The top five is the spot I've coveted since high school and I'm number three!" Kiki yelled. Sango handed out some paper and the girls browsed them over.

"I'm number two!" Ayame said.

"I'm number one?" Kagome asked.

"There's a website to go along with the lists," Sango said and opened up the website on her laptop. The homepage said:

_Hello, Kiddies!_

_Welcome back to a new school year! A new year means new faces. And this year we have some very special faces. The "Top 10" lists have already been compiled and posted for you all to read. _

_Enjoy! And Happy Hunting,_

_Miss Peppers._

_-Top 10 Girls_

_Top 10 Boys -_

"I wanna see the girl's list!" Kiki said. She clicked on the link and waited for it to load.

"This isn't funny, Kiki! We have to do something about this!" Sango yelled.

"What _can _we do? The administration can't shut them down. It has nothing to do with the university," Kagome said.

"Ooh! I'm number three," Kiki said.

The girls looked at the page that came up. It had a picture of Kiki sitting on a bench in a yellow sundress and her long, dark brown hair flowing in the breeze. A commentary was at the side of the picture.

"_Kiki Urameshi has made a comeback from her infamous "Plastic Harajuku Barbie! Whatever it is she did, she should keep it up! Good effort, honey!"_

"Yes!" Kiki announced and pumped her fists in the air.

"I wanna see mine!" Ayame said and clicked around the computer.

"You guys are missing the point," Sango said, exasperated.

When the web page came up, it was a picture of Ayame in her swimsuit at the beach yesterday. She was playing volleyball with her bright, red hair in pigtails.

"_Ayame Hokkaido is a freshman, and maybe the only one who can pull of the pigtails look. She can take the innocent, little girl and add her own version of Mariah Carey/Beyonce sex appeal to it. Well, done!"_

"I wanna see Kagome's!" Kiki said.

She opened the number one spot and a picture of Kagome on the beach, tanning on her beach towel, came up.

"_Kagome Higurashi is the girl every girl in Japan should turn green with envy over. She's got brains, body and an actual personality. Watch out, world! Well done, Sweetie!"_

"Let's see Sango's," Ayame said. Sango sighed and went into the kitchen.

A picture of Sango playing tennis in a white tennis outfit came up.

"Sango Takakashi (yes, Inuyasha Takahashi's sister) is the sporty girl who can look awesome even when working out a sweat. We bet a whole year's allowance that no matter what she's wearing, she looks like a princess," Kagome read.

Sango came back into the living room. She gave each girl a glass of fruit punch.

"So, what now?" Kiki asked.

"I wanna see the boy's list," Sango said.

* * *

"So, there's a whole list?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku was on his laptop, Kyuu was smirking at the boy's list, and Kouga was trying to finish his assignments.

"Yep! Here it is!" Miroku announced and showed them the "Top 10" boy's list.

_1. Inuyasha Takakashi_

_2. Kouga Ookami_

_3. Kyuu Nakamura_

_4. Miroku Houshi_

Miroku clicked on his name. A picture that was originally him sitting with Sango (Sango was cut out), came up. Miroku was sitting on the poolside with his feet in the water.

"_Miroku Houshi is a new addition to our humble university. He helps bring some fun to our student body and supplies 79% of the sexual innuendo on campus. Although a _complete _playboy, I can tell he's a very good guy under the wonderful eight pack. ;)"_

"Sweet!" Miroku said and clicked on his roommates names.

There was a picture of Kyuu in his tuxedo and kissing a girl's hand. He had his "predator" look in his eyes. (Kyuu calls it his "Special Lady Killer Look.)

"_Kyuu Nakamura is a ladies man who knows how to charm a girl. He's got looks, body, but not so much in the intelligence section. But then again, when has brain mattered when you look _that _good?"_

There was a picture of Kouga sitting in the library with books opened around him. He was completely engrossed in his books.

"_Kouga Ookami is a jock who cares about his school work. I'm sure he'd do just about anything to keep his grades up. Maybe he'd tutor me sometime. ;)"_

There was a picture of Inuyasha at the football game yesterday. He was about to throw the ball. (Did I mention he was shirtless?)

"_Inuyasha Takahashi looks to be one of the best things to happen to this campus in years. Who can resist his golden eyes, adorable, puppy ears, and tight abs. I know I couldn't!"_

_

* * *

_

_**Please let me know if I made any mistakes with the character's last names! Thanks you guys. I have short term memory loss… REVIEW!**_


	11. What does she know?

"This is ridiculous!" Sango yelled and folded her arms.

She, Kagome, Ayame, and Kiki were sitting in Starbucks on Tuesday afternoon after classes. Sango was upset at the stares she was getting. Kiki was flirting with the guys that were looking at her, Kagome was blissfully oblivious (or she just didn't acknowledge the males), and Ayame was texting.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I don't like being stared at as if I'm something on a menu. These guys are staring at me and the girls are glaring at us," Sango said.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Kiki asked.

"Sango, calm down. Wherever you go, people will stare. Just ignore them and be happy you have a great boyfriend to make you happy," Ayame said, finally paying attention.

"Is that how you do it?" Sango asked. Sango took a sip of her iced caramel latte (my fave!) and raised an eyebrow at Ayame.

"Yeah. Kouga ignores his "fans" and I ignore mine. I trust Kouga and he trusts me. These little whores on campus don't intimidate me. Kouga chose me. If he's unhappy, the door's right there," Ayame said.

"You could get over him so quickly?" Kiki asked.

"I didn't say that. He can leave if he wants. He knows if he does, he can't come back. Ayame doesn't give second chances," Ayame said and went back to her phone.

Kagome thought about Ayame's words. Would she _really _not take Kouga back? She really likes him. So what if he made _one _mistake? He left once. He should at least get a second chance to prove his worth.

SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***

Inuyasha felt his phone vibrate in his pocket while he was in his Advanced College Calculus class. He pulled it out, but kept it hidden. He had a text from an unknown number.

_Hey, cutie. ;)_

He rolled his eyes and deleted it. That was the seventh text he had gotten today. This "Top 10" list was ridiculous! Didn't everyone see it for what it really was?

Some weird stalker was going around campus taking candid photos of everyone and posting them online. Freak…

Inuyasha felt the phone vibrate again and looked at it. Another text from Unknown. He deleted it without reading it. He needed to talk to Kagome. She could get his mind of the madness that was Tokyo U.

SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***

Kyuu sat with Miroku on the benches that surrounded the campus fields. Students were sitting on the grass and studying in groups. Some guys had some guitars and were playing songs.

"I had dudes with guitars," Kyuu said.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"They're just a bunch of douches try to get into a girl's pants," Kyuu said.

"You do the same thing."

Kyuu flipped Miroku the birdie and kept watching the field. Kyuu glanced to his right. Four girls in incredibly short skirts, and tight tops were coming their way.

"You wanna get out of here?" Kyuu asked.

"Why?"

Kyuu pointed to the girls and Miroku nodded. They got up and started walking away. The girls stopped where they stood and looked once more at the two before turning back the way they came.

"I'm getting tired of this," Kyuu said.

Miroku watched him weirdly. Kyuu looked at Miroku in confusion.

"What?"

"You live for the worship from women. How can you be tired of it?" Miroku asked.

"The girls here are doing the same thing. And it's not a challenge," Kyuu said.

Miroku rolled his eyes and the two guys kept walking. They didn't know where they were going, but anyplace was better then the horny girls looking for a quick fuck or bragging rights over their friends.

SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***

Sango laid on her bed. She was typing up her notes for the chapters she had to read for Physics. She knew she wasn't going to learn anything in class with Mama Scorch teaching, so she had to take her education into her own hands. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come on," she said.

Miroku opened her door and smiled at her. Sango sat up and smiled back she saw the bouquet of flowers n his hand and smiled. He got her red, white, and pink carnations.

"Miroku, I love carnations!" Sango said, took the flowers, and gave Miroku a kiss to the cheek. Before she could pull away, he placed a kiss on her lips. They stayed together for another minute before Miroku pulled from her.

"I'm going to put these in water," Sango said and left the room.

When she came back, Miroku was no where in sight. She sat on her bed and waited for his return. Sango started typing again, but stopped when Miroku's phone went off. He had a text. Sango was going to bring it for him, but forgot his phone was touch screen and accidentally opened the text.

_Did you tell Sango yet? ;) -Sari._

"Sango?"

She looked up at her door. Miroku was standing with a chocolate-chip cookie in his hand. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"What?" he asked and bit the cookie.

She tossed the phone to him and waited. Miroku read it and froze.

"Sango, you weren't supposed to read-"

"Too bad. I already did. Who the hell is Sari?" Sango asked. She tried to stay calm, but the slight panic and anger was seeping into her voice.

"She's not someone you should worry about Sango. It's no big deal," Miroku said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really. She's just a friend," Miroku asked.

"Does she go here? What classes does she take?" Sango said and tried to pass it off as if were nothing.

"She doesn't go here. Just don't worry about her," Miroku said and sat next to Sango.

"Fine. But, what does _she _know that I don't?" Sango asked and moved away when Miroku tried to touch her. Miroku sighed. He watched Sango. She held back any sign of emotion.

SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***SENORITA***SENOR***SENORA***

Kagome stepped out of the cab and dusted off her dress. She was wearing a black dress lace trim neckline that hugged her curves and had a slight slit on the side. The dress stopped just above her knees.

She entered the restaurant with her heels clacking. Her long, curly hair bouncing with each step. She stood by the podium and announced proudly, "Takahashi."

"Right this way, Miss," the host said. Kagome followed her to the table where Inuyasha sat. He smiled when he saw her.

This had been their first actual date since classes started. She took her seat and nodded to herself at his white dress shirt and black dress pants. It was his idea to take her out. She didn't know until yesterday that he planned to take her to one of the most expensive restaurants in Japan.

"I'm glad you could make it Miss Higurashi," he said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Thank you for inviting me," she replied.

They dined and talked for the rest of the evening. Inuyasha hadn't thought about the "Top 10" list once….

**What does Sari know?**

**That's all there really is to ask…**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Bye, Kimiko!

Ayame ran around the apartment playing music on the stereo and singing along. She jumped over couches, swung from lamps, and didn't make any mess.

"what the heel are you doing?" Sango asked, "It's seven o' clock in the morning! And it's Saturday!"

"What's going on?" Kagome asked and come out the bedroom. Her eyes widened in realization. "I know this song!"

Ayame and Kagome sang along with the lyrics. Sango rolled her eyes. She recognized the songs they were singing. Only Ayame and Kagome could be college students and still sing along to "Disney's Greatest Hits". _**(There's nothing wrong with that! I'd do it in public. But, then again, I'm somewhat insane…)**_

Sango went into the kitchen. They weren't going to stop now. She might as well get some breakfast.

"Prince Ali, fabulously he. Ali Ababwa!" Ayame and Kagome sang.

Sango felt the vein in her forehead throb. Sango and Kagome were _still _singing to their CD. Sango was hoping someone in the building would say some thing, but no one had come yet. She was ready to scream!

"Be a man!" they chanted.

_Mulan…_

"Part of that world!" they sang.

_The Little Mermaid…_

"Colors of the wind," they continued.

_Pocahontas._

Finally, the CD ended and Sango sighed. She smiled. They had to be finished.

"Play it again!"

Sango glared at the stereo and twitched. The murder of the music player was being formed in her mind.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned to the door. Kyuu, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga were watching the. The guys had duffel bags and looked curious.

"They won't stop singing "Disney's Greatest Hits"! Make them shut up!" Sango complained.

"Geez, Sango. If you wanted us to stop, all you had to do was ask," Kagome said.

"Yeah," Ayame agreed. Sango glared at them before going after the girls. Screaming was prominent in the area around the apartment building…

"You guys are _not _staying here. Go crash in some hotel room," Sango said and crossed her arms.

The guys were currently trying to take up refuge in the girls' apartment.

"But, our dorm was deemed "unlivable". Some nerds were experimenting with chemicals and now we have no place to stay! So, we came to you guys," Kouga said.

"Please, loving, caring sister?" Inuyasha asked and hugged Sango.

"Get off me," Sango commended.

"But, you can't kick out your brother."

"Watch me."

"_Please? _I have no place to go. Don't be so cruel," Inuyasha begged. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Please! Embrace the sibling love! You love me! You can't send your brother out in the cold!" Inuyasha said and grabbed Sango's legs.

"Inuyasha, let me go!" Sango yelled. He held on as she fell and tried to crawl away. Sango was dragging Inuyasha along the carpet.

"I'll give you a kiss if you let me stay," Inuyasha said.

"Gross. Get away from me!" Sango yelled and tried to crawl harder. Kagome shook her head. She always loved to watch the brother/sister squabbles between Inuyasha and Sango. They were fun to watch. Inuyasha revealed a side of himself he barely showed by literally begging and Sango yelled and struggled, but anyone could see she was having fun. This was their version of playing: teasing and play-fighting.

"Would you two shut up!" Ayame shouted. Everyone froze. Ayame _never _shouted.

"We have something serious going on right now," Kouga said. Kouga turned up the volume on the flat screen. A Breaking News Special was on.

"_College professor, Kimiko Kamikazi, was arrested just half an hour ago with charges of unlawful conduct with students and minors. The professor had this to say," the reporter said._

"_I don't care. Ask those little boys! They'll tell you I was the best thing that happened to them!" Kimiko yelled._

"_The professor was finally exposed by an anonymous tip from one of the students. Police say that Miss Kamikazi is facing five to fifteen years in prison. In other news, a cat was arrested for high treason," the reporter continued._

Kouga muted the TV and turned to his friends. They all looked at him. He smirked.

"You got her arrested?" Miroku asked.

"Why?", Kyuu asked, "I never got a chance to meet her!"

"It wasn't me," Kouga said.

"Hi Hi!" Ayame said and looked at everyone.

"Why? I thought you talked to her," Kagome said.

"I did. But, she decided to go ahead and threaten me and flirt with Kouga. I don't take crap lying down. I hope she likes prison," Ayame said.

*****************************************************************************************88

Sango sat on the island in the kitchen and sucked on her ice pop. It was grape flavored. She was the only one home. Well, at least she wished she was…

Miroku was on the couch. Sango was doing her best to ignore him, but it got harder when he was living with her and looking hot while doing it. She tried to avoid him and she could tell he respected her wishes. He looked over at her. She turned her head.

"You can't avoid me forever," he said. So much for respecting her wishes…

"_Watch me,"_ Sango said and threw her finished ice pop in the garbage. She hopped off the counter and headed to her room. Miroku stopped her. Sango glared at him.

"Sango. Don't you think this is overreacting? I told you Sari if _just _a friend," he said.

"And I don't believe you," she replied.

"Fine! You want proof?" Miroku asked and gave her his phone, "Call her."

Sango snatched the phone from him and dialed the number. She would finally get to curse out the home wrecker. Ring… ring… ri-

"_Hello?"_

"Hello? Is this Sari?" Sango asked. Miroku watched her.

"_Yes this is her. Miroku?"_

"No, this is Sango."

"_You're Sango? I'm so happy for you! You must be so happy with Miroku!"_

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked. Miroku smirked at her.

"_Don't play dumb! Tell me, how does the engagement ring look! He told me he bought it already, but wouldn't tell me how it looked," Sari went on._

Sango froze. She dropped Miroku's phone. He picked it up and said bye to Sari. He watched her shocked face and waited for a response.

"You… you were gonna proposed?" she asked.

"I was going to. But, then you shut me out and ignored me," Miroku said.

Sango sat on the couch and Miroku sat next to her. "You gonna say you're sorry?" he prodded.

"You idiot! Why didn't you start with the proposal! We could have saved so much time!" Sango yelled at him with tears starting to form. She hugged him and continued crying.

Inuyasha walked into the room with Kagome on his arm.

"what the hell did you do to my sister?" he asked, his voice dripping with anger and suspicion.

"He proposed!" Sango announced and hugged Miroku. She began attacking his face with kisses and Kagome squealed with glee. Only Inuyasha didn't share in the joy from the good news.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^66

"_That's wonderful, Sango! I'm so happy for you!" _Izayoi said over the phone.

"Thanks, Mom. Miroku's wonderful. I feel stupid for doubting him," Sango said.

"_Well, my little flower, I hope your fiancée treats you well. I expect to speak with him one-on-one soon,"_ Inutaisho said. Sango guessed she was on speaker phone. Inuyasha came out into the living room where Sango was residing. She said her good bye's and hung up. She skipped after Inuyasha into the kitchen.

"Hey!" she said happily. She received no reply. She pouted and tried to get his attention.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"What is it Sango?"

"Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset," he said.

"Yes you are. You didn't even want to talk to Mom and Dad. They asked for you," Sango said and turned him to face her.

"Forgive me for not wanting to talk about your _fabulous _engagement," he said and turned away again.

"_Fantabulous _engagement," She corrected. Sango sighed and smiled again. "Are you mad that I got engage before you did? You can ask Kagome if you want. I can even help you pick out a ring. It would be something she likes. Simple and elegant at the same time. I'm thinking-"

"Sango, stop! I don't want to hear about you and your engagement or fiancée. Just shut up about it alright? I don't want to hear about that crap right now!" Inuyasha yelled and stormed out the kitchen. Sango stayed frozen in her spot as he left the apartment all together, making sure to slam the front door. Kagome came outside in her pajamas. Apparently, they'd woken her up.

"What's going on?" she asked. Sango didn't reply. She went back into her room and slammed her door. Kagome looked confused.

**Sango and Miroku's engagement seems to have angered Inuyasha…**

**Kimiko's arrest gives some calm to Ayame and Kouga's life…**

**What will happen next time for our teens?**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Oh, Sht

_1. Inuyasha Takahashi_

_This campus cutie has been in a sour mood lately. It's sad to see such a pretty face scowl. Maybe he'll let me cheer him up?_

_2. Miroku Houshi_

_Smiles a lot more nowadays. What could have gotten him in such a good mood? (Maybe it's the new addition to his girlfriend Sango Takahashi's left, ring finger?) Now that he's a officially taken, he's now off the "Fresh Pick Week" menu. Sad.. __L_

_3. Kyuu Nakamura_

_This very, attractive womanizer must be taking over Miroku's reign. He's been spotted taking advantage "Fresh Pick Week" lately. Especially, from a Miss Kiki Urameshi… ;)_

The new posts for the weeks "Top 10" were up and Kagome browsed over them idly. She was bored on Wednesday afternoon. She knew Inuyasha was in a foul mood, but he wouldn't say why. He was avoiding everyone, just barely talking to her. She had to beg him to meet her in the park for a walk.

Kagome looked up and saw him coming towards her. She got up and smiled at him. He didn't smile back.

"Hey," she said and hugged him. He barely hugged her back.

"What's up with you lately?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," he responded and sat on a bench.

"You do know that's the problem, right? You're ignoring everyone. At least tell me why?" Kagome said and sat next to him. She tried to look at him, but he looked away. She frowned when he turned his head. She moved away from him. Kagome sighed.

"Well, when _do _want to talk, call me," she said and got up. It was pointless to continue this feeble attempt.

_Hott Couples_

_This is a new page on our site to give you the update on our hottest couples on campus! :P_

_Miss Peppers._

_1. InuGome= Inuyasha Takahashi & Kagome Higurashi_

_This couple took us all by storm at the begging of the year, but aren't so powerful now. You can't be a couple when only one half participates. This wonderful pair may come to an imminent end soon. :'( _

_2. SanRoku= Sango Takakashi & Miroku Houshi_

_This fantabulous duo is taking everyone's thunder. Who knew a ring could make some people so inseparable? May they reign forever! Here, here!_

Ayame walked with Kouga at her side. She was feeling immense pride and happiness at the girls' jealous stares they were giving her. She knew they had been after Kouga. She wasn't about to make some pathetic little girls get near what's hers. She was going to prove she didn't need a ring on her finger to show them they had no claim to Kouga.

Kouga ignored the stares Ayame was getting from the girls. He was focused on the _other _stares. The ones from the males. The lust filled ones. Unfortunately for Kouga, Ayame had matured over summer break. No one else noticed, but she had developed. Now he was wishing it wasn't illegal to rip out someone's eye balls…

BE A MAN

Miroku walked up to the Takahashi mansion's front doors. He was in a good suit and sweating profusely. He was supposed to have his talk with Inutaisho, his fiancée father. The man never seemed so intimidating…

"Miroku-Kun! Welcome!" Izayoi yelled and hugged the life out of Miroku. She had opened the door before he had a chance to knock. He worried about the flowers he had brought for Sango.

"Let me take those for you," she said and led him inside. When Miroku and Izayoi walked into the living room, they were met with the stares of the family. Sesshoumaru looked uninterested, Inutaisho looked suspicious, Sango looked ecstatic, and Inuyasha looked infuriated. Miroku swallowed.

"Miroku why don't you sit next to Sango?" Izayoi offered sweetly. Inuyasha growled and Sango pinched him. Miroku took his seat on Sango's right with Inuyasha on her left. Sesshoumaru was in another chair and Inutaisho and Izayoi sat across from the trio. Everyone was required to dress up, even though they weren't going out.

"Miroku, what do you intend to do with my daughter?" Inutaisho asked, coldly. All the fatherly love Miroku had come accustomed to was gone.

"Nothing bad, I assure you, Inutaisho-sama," Miroku said politely. He heard Inuyasha snort.

"Miroku, we know that. I know you'll be a wonderful fiancée for our daughter. Now, when can we expect grandchildren?" Izayoi asked.

"Mom!"

"Izayoi!"

"Mother!"

"What?" Izayoi asked.

"What did I miss?" Mama Scorch asked, coming into the living room. Now it's a party…

"Mother, was just asking about grandchildren," Sesshoumaru said.

"That would never happen, _trust me,"_ Inuyasha mumbled.

"No kids! I'm not ready for great-grandkids! It's bad enough that I have Sesshoumaru who has _no _personality, I don't need little whiny kids running around glaring at everything," Mama Scorch said.

"Oh, grandmother you must be going senile. I do not plan to have children. It is Sango who is planning for seven," Sesshoumaru said.

"Seven?" Inuyasha asked.

"Seven?" Inutaisho roared.

"Seven!" Izayoi squealed.

Sango groaned.

"Dinner is ready," Myoga announced as he entered the living room.

At the dinner table, Inuyasha glared at Miroku and Miroku felt slightly uncomfortable. Any time he moved, Inuyasha and Inutaisho growled at him. Sesshoumaru looked like he was enjoying the torture, Mama Scorch was talking about something, and Izayoi had a dazed, happy look on her face.

Miroku reached for his galls of water.

_Grrrrr…_

He retracted his hand. Miroku slipped his hands into his lap.

"Hands where I can see them, Houshi," Inutaisho growled. Miroku had his hands back on his chopsticks.

"_Seven,"_ Izayoi whispered happily.

"When you two go on your honeymoon, remember to pack as lightly as possible. You don't need _that _much clothes when your going on your honeymoon. What you have on now is more than enough," Mama Scorch said.

_Grrrrrrrrrrr…_

"If we do go on one, where would you suggest?" Sango asked.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

"How about Las Vegas? Or Europe?" Izayoi asked.

"Isn't there a nude beach in Europe?" Mama Scorch asked.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

Miroku swallowed.

"Miroku, doesn't that sound like a good idea?" Sesshoumaru asked slyly.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

Oh! I have a great idea! Let's get out some baby photos of Sango! Mother, Sesshoumaru come help me find them," Izayoi said and left.

"Mom! NO!" Sango yelled and left the kitchen. Inutaisho, Inuyasha, and Miroku were left alone. Miroku swallowed hard… _Oh, shit…_

**Will Miroku survive?**

**Will Sango completely humiliated by her mother?**

**Will Inuyasha and Kagome **_**really**_** break up… again?**

**More, next time on All Our Days!**


	14. That Smile

Miroku reached for his chopsticks an received another growl. He was getting tired of this! He had barely been able to eat his meal at all. He looked up at Inuyasha. He was glaring at Miroku. Miroku looked at Inutaisho. He looked like he was ready to bite a hand off.

Wait a minute…

This was Inuyasha- his brother from another mother (please excuse the age old saying). And Inutaisho- his second father. Why was he afraid? Even if they didn't like him being engaged to/marrying Sango, they would have to deal with it.

Miroku picked up his glass of water.

_Grrrrrrr._

Miroku drank from it.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

Miroku glared at Inuyasha. _What? _Inuyasha sat back in his seat and narrowed his eyes. Miroku glared back. It was war…

"I found them!" Izayoi announced, coming back into the dining room. Sango was behind her, trying to take the books away.

"Mom, give me those!"

"Oh, Sango. I'm sure Miroku would love to see your baby pictures, Izayoi said.

"Yes, it would be very entertaining," Miroku supplied at ignored Inuyasha's glare. Sango glared at her fiancée.

"Oh! Here's a picture of Sango bathing! She had such a cute tushy! Inuyasha, do you remember where I put your baby pictures? You had the _cutest _little backside. And you never wore your diapers too," Izayoi said and Sesshoumaru laughed. Inuyasha blushed.

"Maybe we should show Kagome," Sesshoumaru suggested.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Of course not, Sesshoumaru!" Izayoi said. Inuyasha sighed and slumped down in his chair. "I gave her a copy of the picture already. She had it blown up and everything."

Inuyasha paled. Miroku couldn't hold back his laugh. Soon, everyone joined in and Inuyasha was as red as a tomato. He ducked out the room stealthily, but Miroku saw him. He followed after his PMS'ing friend.

Miroku found Inuyasha outside in Izayoi's garden. The hanyou was sitting by the pond in the center of the garden. Izayoi's garden was a combination of almost every flower on earth. (Some couldn't grow in this type of soil but, she was okay with that.)

Miroku approached Inuyasha.

"If you've come to ask for a large-sized picture of my ass, then piss off," Inuyasha said.

"Actually, I'm here to make sure you don't run off," Miroku replied. Inuyasha looked back at him. "And maybe because I wanna know why you've been acting worse than a pregnant woman on her period."

"Pregnant women can't get their periods," Inuyasha said. Miroku sweat dropped.

"You know what I mean. Why have you been acting like an ass. No offence," Miroku said quickly.

"…"

"So, you're not going to answer me?" Miroku asked. He should have known this wouldn't have been easy… Time to try a different approach.

"Remember that time in fourth grade where you made me eat paste and I didn't talk to you for three weeks?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. And I didn't _make _you do it. You could have said no," Inuyasha said.

"It was a _triple dog _dare. You can't refuse a triple dog dare. _Especially, _not in front of all the boys in class," Miroku said. Inuyasha let out a tiny chuckle. Finally making progress…

"The point is- even though I was upset at you for what you did, you're still my best friend," Miroku said an watched the pond. The orange Koi fish swam in their circles.

"It's not that simple, Miroku," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha changed his position. His knees were pulled to his chest with his arms resting on his knees.

"But, did I do anything that can be justified as _truly_ wrong? Can you blame me for loving Sango and wanting to spend the rest of my life with her- your crazy sister?"

"…"

"You can't answer me or you don't want to?" Miroku asked.

"Both."

"I love Sango and you're my best friend. So, what are we gonna do about this?"

"I just don't want her to get hurt," Inuyasha said, not looking at Miroku. The desperation was dripping off his words.

"I won't hurt her, Inuyasha. That's the last thing I want to do. I don't want to cause any problems between us. Cause, I plan for you to be my best man or flower girl and we can't be having problems."

"_Flower girl?" _Inuyasha asked, giving Miroku a mock-glare.

"If the dress fits. I can see you now," Miroku said, "Pink and purple dress with little white Mary Janes. You can have your hair in pigtails if you want."

"Fuck off, Miroku," Inuyasha laughed. Miroku laughed with him. Finally, the two weren't at each other's necks…

**ASDFGHJKL;POIUYTREWQaZxcvbnm,./'][poiuytrewqASDFGHJKL;'/;.,M NBVCXSWEDRFTGYHUJIKOL,MNBGVFGHJKL.,MNBGFGFYHUJOL;IKJHRG**

Inuyasha and Miroku walked down the steps of the lecture hall. They had just finished their last class of the day.

"Finally. Now I can go get some much needed rest," Miroku said.

"Lazy bastard," Inuyasha said.

The two continued walking at their own pace. Miroku was watching the clouds ahead (have you ever stopped and watched the clouds. They can be very entertaining.) Inuyasha was trying to avoid bumping into Miroku.

"Can you watch where you're going?" Inuyasha asked and pushed him away.

"I can, but chose not to. I knew you wouldn't let me fall. You love me too much. But, my dear friend it's okay. You'll find someone else who shares your feelings," Miroku said, placing his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well, you can-" Inuyasha started, but stopped when Miroku stuck his hand out in front of him. Inuyasha froze and looked at Miroku. Miroku was looking ahead. Inuyasha followed his gaze.

Some guy was talking to some girl, some girl with brown hair.

**Brick!**

Like a brick fell on his head, Inuyasha recognized the girl. Kagome was talking and apparently agreeing with the guy. He touched her arm and gave it a little squeeze. He left and she said good bye.

_What the hell?_

"Before you even _think _about going over there, wait until she comes over here. Don't bring it up with any mistrust in your mind. Kagome is the most honest girl I know. Keep level-headed or she'll only end up hating you," Miroku said and took his leave. Inuyasha watched him go.

"Hey."

Inuyasha turned back. Kagome was standing in front of him with a brilliant smile on her face. How could she have been doing anything _bad _with an innocent smile like that?

"Hi," he said.

"Was that Miroku?" she asked and went to his side.

"Yeah. We were coming out of class. Sango called him about something," Inuyasha said. Well, at least the first part is true…

"Oh… So this means you two are talking again?" she asked.

"Yeah. Miroku's okay again. He was going through some problems. I tried to be there for him like a good friend, but he was just…" Inuyasha sighed. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"_Uh-huh_."

"Look. I'm really sorry about this past week. I've been acting like a prick. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. Forgive me?" Inuyasha said.

"I don't know. You cancelled our dates and didn't answer my calls," Kagome said teasingly, "but, alright"

"Thanks 'Gome. Could you do me a favor? Can you tell Rin to stop calling me brother-in-law?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome giggled and hugged her boyfriend's waist.

_1. InuGome= Inuyasha Takahashi & Kagome Higurashi_

_These two seem to be back on track again. Yep, ladies and gents there's no more trouble in their paradise. Maybe a little quality T-I-M-E can fix everything?_

_2. KiKyuu= Kiki Urameshi & Kyuu Nakamura_

_Fresh to the dating world, this duo makes our number two. They seem completely infatuated with each other, but will it last or will all the skeletons come out the closet?_


	15. Fatherly Love

"If you have a clock with three hands, how many of the hands are purple?" Mama Scorch asked her Physics class, early Monday morning.

Sango's eye twitched as she twirled her engagement ring around her finger. Inuyasha sighed and scratched the back of his neck. He watched Kagome out of the corner of his eyes. She was doodling in a book. She was doodling a kitten and puppy playing.

Inuyasha flicked her elbow lightly. She sat up and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at her doodle. She shrugged.

"That's right! You would have only one purple hand because purple is neutral in the World of Troy and Narnia," Mama Scorch said. Sango could feel the enamel of her teeth begin to wear down with all the grinding.

"Okay, everyone! Read the next three chapters. You'll have a paper to write on Einstein's Theory of Relativity," Mama Scorch said and dismissed her students.

"What the hell have we been learning for us to write a whole paper on the theory of relativity?" Sango hissed.

"It's Mama Scorch. I just read the chapters and take notes. The lecture is just a waste if you don't know the code words," Kagome said.

The three walked out of their class and Sango exhaled. She rubbed her temples in a futile attempt to reduce her stress level.

"It's ridiculous! Everyone in that class thinks she's a genius! She's talking crap!" Sango ranted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes while Kagome giggled.

"Inuyasha!"

The three turned around at the voice. Inuyasha groaned at the red-headed girl running to catch up with them. Sango looked irritated.

"I don't feel like dealing with your stalkers/fan club. I'm going to my class," Sango said and left Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

"Hi, hi!" Kat said when she came up to them. Kagome slipped her hand in Inuyasha's.

"Bye," Inuyasha said and turned Kagome away from Kat.

"Don't be silly, Koinu!" Kat said and pulled him back. Kat smiled brightly and Kagome felt bad for her. She was just a sweet girl with a crush. Kagome smiled back.

Inuyasha was worried. Would Kagome be mad at Kat? Would she be mad at him? His worry turned to confusion when Kagome smiled back at Kat. What was she thinking?

"Hi, I'm Kagome. I don't think I know you," Kagome said pleasantly.

"I'm Kat. It's nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind, but I need to borrow Koinu here," Kat said gesturing to Inuyasha.

"May I ask for what?" Kagome asked. She would give Kat a chance. Inuyasha didn't look so pleased that she was around. What could the harm be?

"That's confidential ma'am."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Kat smiled at her. Kat narrowed her eyes at Kat. Kat smirked. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Kat!" Kagome said and hugged the girl. Kat laughed and hugged her back. Inuyasha was confused… very confused. His girlfriend was hugging and laughing with his stalker….

"Inuyasha, this is Kat. She's my best friend from pre-school. We did everything together. I haven't seen you since Cho's birthday party. How have you been?" Kagome asked.

"I'm great! I saw Inuyasha and heard he was your boyfriend. I was doing a little background search. Have to see if he's loyal and worth of my bestie," Kat said.

"Oh, my gosh. We have to catch up. It's been so long," Kagome said and hugged Kat again. Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck. If Kat was a friend then she could be trusted…

SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS

Kiki and Kyuu sat in Le Petite Coq for dinner on Wednesday night. The restaurant was mostly empty except for a wealthy couple at another table. Kiki took a sip of her water and Kyuu cleared his throat.

"I have to say, I never thought we would have much in common," Kyuu said.

"Me either," Kiki replied. She glanced idly around the restaurant. The other couple in the restaurant. They looked so in love… something she and Kyuu would never be. She was attracted to him by physical appearances and vice versa… and nothing more. They had nothing in common…

"You wanna get out of here?" Kyuu asked. She nodded. They paid their bill and exited the fancy, French restaurant. They had nothing in common, but that didn't stop them from making out in Kyuu's car…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome sat on Inuyasha's lap with Miroku and Sango on a couch a way's away from them. They were all watching Titanic. Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention. He was happy to have Kagome with him. Let the guy freeze to death if he wants…

Miroku pulled Sango closer to him. She snuggled into her fiancée. Finally, everyone was happy…

"Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome squealed and fell off her seat, which meant, unfortunately, that she fell on the floor. She squinted when someone turned on the apartment's lights. Inuyasha stood. Kagome rubbed her rear and looked up.

"Daddy!" Kagome said happily. **(For more info on Kagome's father, read BONUS CHAPTER pt. 1 of High School Days.)**

Kagome ran to hug her father. He hugged her back with one arm and glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha swallowed.

"How are you here? When did you get here?" Kagome asked.

"You mother sent me to bring you this. When your sister told me she gave you and your friends her apartment, I didn't think you would be having _men _over," Sato said, glaring at Inuyasha.

"It's just Inuyasha, Daddy. He means no harm," Kagome said and took the package from her father. She shook it and something moved inside. Kagome left to put it away.

"It's nice to see you, Sato," Sango said and smiled. Sato smiled at her.

"It's wonderful to see you Sango-chan. I hear you're getting married. I assume it's to Miroku," Sato said, all his anger gone.

"Yep. I'm the luckiest man in the world!" Miroku said and held Sango closer. Sango laughed at her fiancée. Sato looked back at Inuyasha with a glare.

"Inuyasha. I see you're still well. I hope you find time to work on your assignments when you're _not _touching my daughter," Sato said.

"It's nice to see you too, Higurashi-san," Inuyasha said stiffly. Kagome came back into the room ad stood ext to Inuyasha. She held his had ad Inuyasha was tempted to move. Sato looked like he would pull a knife out.

"Are you going to stay longer?" Kagome asked her father. Was she trying to get Inuyasha killed?

"I would love to, but I have a early flight I the morning. Come give me a hug," Sato said and held his arms open. Kagome went to him and embraced her father. Inuyasha could hear them whispering.

"_You know I have no problems with demons or half-demons, but my offer still stands," _Sato said.

"_I'm not leaving Inuyasha for five thousand dollars, Dad," _Kagome replied. He offered he money to leave him?

"_I'll double it if you swear off men forever."_

"Good bye, Father," Kagome said and began walking her father out the door.

When Kagome came back she exhaled and rubbed her temples. Her father was so determined to keep her away from boys… Too bad he always failed…


	16. Kat's Kradle

**You guys I am sooooooo sorry for not updating recently. It's been really hectic for me, but I really want to finish this story soon. I'd say it has about three more chapters after this one. I don't want it to end, but it must… *sigh* IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!**

* * *

"_Aren't I the sexiest woman you have ever seen?" Kat whispered into Inuyasha's doggy ear. He smirked and nibbled on her ear._

"_Of course. Who else would be?" he replied huskily. She smirked at him and brought his head down for a passionate kiss._

Inuyasha awoke with a start. He was covered in a cold sweat. He looked around his dorm room. He and the guys had moved back in a few days ago since the dorm was officially safe again.

Inuyasha passed a hand through his hair and sighed. That dream was out of no place. Kat was a freaky demon chick who happened to be one of Kagome's best friends. Yes. Demon.

Kat was mostly human, but had one-fourth demon blood in her. Kagome had said her mother was half butterfly demon.

"Hey. What's up?" Kouga whispered across the room.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," Inuyasha responded.

"Don't tell me nothing. I want an answer mutt."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and plopped down of his pillow. He heard Kouga exhale and lay back down. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. This time, without Kat in his dreams…

_

* * *

Hott Couples_

_1. SanRoku_

_Looks like are soon-to-be newlyweds are the epitome of happiness. Maybe they'll invite me to their wedding-of-the-century. May death do you part. ;P_

_2. InuGome_

_Sadly, not even the best of us can stay on top forever. Even though these two look like a match made in heaven and couldn't be more right for each other, there's still the lack of a ring on a finger. What could possibly be holding them back?_

_3. KouYame= Kouga Ookami & Ayame Hokkaido_

_It seems these two are trying everything humanly possible to keep away potential lovers. Will all the time they spend scaring away lovers be more than they actually spend together? _

* * *

Inuyasha scanned over the words in his textbook. Physics an okay class, expect for the teacher. Not only that, but some anonymous freak was questioning his relationship with Kagome. Kagome wasn't expecting anything like engagement from him. But who was he to guess that? Maybe she wanted something more now that Sango was getting engaged?

"Hey there."

Inuyasha glanced up. He was not expecting Kat to be sitting across from him, smirking broadly. He looked back down at his book.

"What?" he asked rudely. Kat was the last person he wanted to be talking to…

"I just noticed that you look like shit. Bad night?" Kat asked pleasantly.

"Yeah. I had a nightmare," Inuyasha said. Kat bit the inside of her lip and played with her fingers.

"How bad? Like stalker-killing-you-on-your-birthday bad or you-get-abducted-by-aliens-and-they-send-a-probe-up-your-ass bad?" Kat asked and tilted her head to the side.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the girl, "Um… I'm gonna go."

"Wait! Why don't you have lunch with me? We'll get burritos," Kat bribed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks," he said, picking up his things and turning away from her, "but, no thanks."

Kat exhales exasperatedly and crossed her arms. Why did he have to make everything so difficult? Why couldn't he just… Kat shook her head. She'd get him next time.

* * *

Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Kouga sat in the girl's living room that afternoon watching TV. "Real Housewives of Osaka" was playing.

"You guys, I have a bad feeling," Ayame said.

"About?" Sango encouraged.

"Kat."

"Care to elaborate on that Ayame?" Miroku asked. Ayame sighed and rubbed her arm.

"She doesn't sit right with me. I think she's after Inuyasha. And knowing Kagome, she won't believe us if we tell her. I know Inuyasha wouldn't cheat on Kagome, but I heard Kat is part butterfly demon," Ayame said.

"Butterfly? Are you sure?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I even asked Kagome," Ayame said.

"What's the big deal about butterflies?" Miroku asked.

"Butterfly demons are known for their manipulation powers. Most females use those powers to get a mate. If Kat's _really _after Inuyasha, she may just get him," Kouga said.

"That's bull shit. Inuyasha's not a horny idiot. He wouldn't leave Kagome for a quick fuck. I know he wouldn't," Sango said and gave Ayame and Kouga a hard stare.

"No one's perfect, Sango. We just have to make sure Kat doesn't get too close to Inuyasha. For his and Kagome's sake," Ayame said. Sango sighed and folded her arms. Inuyasha wouldn't do that. He's not stupid…

**

* * *

Once again, I'm sorry for not updating. And also, you guys are meanies. You'll review for this story and "High School Days", but not my other ones. That's just cruel man… I feel so hurt by you losers…**


	17. She has to tell him

Ayame sat across from Kagome outside of Starbucks on Wednesday afternoon. Ayame bit the inside of her lips and felt the guilt eat away at her. Kagome sipped her latte.

"I can't take it!" Ayame yelled and Kagome jumped up in her seat.

"Take what?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I know you may not believe me, but Kat is a butterfly demon and they have powers of manipulation. I think she may be after Inuyasha," Ayame rushed out. Kagome blinked at her… twice… 3x…

Then she laughed. Actually _laughed._

Ayame watched her weirdly.

"Ayame, I know that. You think I trust Kat not to try something? Which is why I got this for Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Got me what?" Inuyasha asked and sat next to Kagome. He kissed her cheek and she smiled. Kagome pulled out a long, rectangular box out of her bag. She gave it to him and smiled. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and opened it. It was a silver bracelet.

"I thought you would like it," Kagome said and put it on his wrist. Inuyasha wriggled his wrist to get the feel of it. It tingled a bit.

"I love it. I gotta go though. Got class," Inuyasha said before leaving again. Ayame raised an eyebrow in question. Kagome waved her off.

"I know what I'm doing Ayame. Don't worry," Kagome said and finished her latte.

~:~

Inuyasha sat in his lecture, bored stiff. He barely knew what the professor was talking about. He twitched his nose. Something was starting to stink in the room. He looked around to find the source. It was Kat. She caught his stare and smiled. He grimaced. She frowned in confusion. Inuyasha turned away from her and tried not to breathe to much.

~:~

_Hey Kids!_

_I just thought it was about time to catch you all up an the latest gossip around campus! Thank me later with a hot vanilla caramel latte with foam. ;P_

_Miss Peppers._

_1. Totally Preggers?_

_Is it true? Have you heard? _

_Yes it is. Not yet you haven't. ;)_

_Sources tell me a certain demon on campus is preggers. How will she take care of a kid with all the work that's being piled on her by her astrology prof?_

_Maybe her baby daddy will be there to hold the baby while she does her report on Orion's belt?_

_2. Rejection? Y-E-S._

_Kat Shinto was seen flirting with a certain silver-haired hottie in Adv. Human Physiology. A wink and smile combination was used, a good choice. But, unfortunately not good enough. Said hottie was seem with a disgusted and puke-worthy face. Maybe he smelt something bad? We all know how important smell is those Inu's…_

_~:~_

Sango rolled her eyes at the latest page on the "MissP" website. Why Ayame was reading it was beyond her.

"Why do you bother with that trash?" Sango asked.

"Kagome works fast. Kat has no effect on Inuyasha as of now according to Peppers," Ayame said and shoved the phone in Sango's face.

Sango read the phone. _A demon's pregnant?_

"A demon's pregnant?" Sango asked.

"Not that! The second one," Ayame said quickly. Sango raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged it off. Ayame was just weird like that. Sango read the pregnant demon article (if it could be called that) first.

_There's only two Astrology lectures. There's only two female demons in that class. Ayame and…_

Sago pushed the phone away and narrowed her eyes at Ayame. Ayame watched her weirdly.

"Ayame?" Sango asked.

The she wolf bit the inside of lips again.

~:~

Inuyasha and Kagome sat outside under some trees for shade. Students walked and chatted all around them. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's wrist to see the bracelet shining. She smiled.

"Hey, you two. Can I join you?" Kat asked and sat down. Inuyasha scooted back from her and closer to Kagome. Kagome smiled to herself. Kat raised and eyebrow at him.

Kat would have growled if she could. She was releasing her musk at full power now and all it was doing was making him cower from her and closer to Kagome! Kat released her Attraction Pollen. She never had to use it before. Guys would fall for her after one whiff of her musk.

Inuyasha gagged a little and covered his nose. Kat glanced at something on his wrist that glimmered. It was a Repellant Bracelet. How did he get one? Kat looked to Kagome to see what she knew. Kagome was smirking at her. Kat's eye's widened. Kagome gave it to him. Kat knew Inuyasha wasn't going to get rid of something Kagome gave his so easily. Inuyasha was a lost cause. Kat looked around. Many of the guys around them were staring at her. She smiled and stood.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. Stuff to do," Kat said. When she was leaving, her arm brushed against a boy's jacket. He followed her instantly. Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha took a deep breath. Kagome rubbed his back and smiled.

~:~

The apartment door opened and a happy Kagome stepped in. she went into the living room to see Ayame crying on Sango's shoulder. One thought passed through her head.

_Kouga's a dead man._

Sango waved her over. Kagome put down her bag and sat next to Ayame.

"Ayame, what happened?" Kagome asked. Ayame put her face in her hands. Sango pointed to the discarded cell phone on the coffee table. Kagome reached for it.

"Number one," Ayame said, brokenly. Kagome skimmed it over quickly. She looked to Ayame who was looking back at her with tears in her eyes. Kagome put down the phone and hugged her best friend. Ayame continued to cry.

~:~

Ayame knocked on the guy's dorm room later that night. She wrung her fingers and could feel the sweat on her palms. Her heart was ready to explode with how fast it was beating. She had to tell him though…

Kouga opened the door and smiled. Instantly, he hugged Ayame and kissed her. She hugged him back half-heartedly.

"Kouga, we need to talk," Ayame said seriously. Kouga's smile faded.

**Well… Ayame now has to confront Kouga. How will he take what she has to say? 'Till next time!**


	18. Epilogue

"Come in," Kouga said and stepped to the side to let her in. Ayame nodded and walked in. Kouga closed the door and followed her. He sat next to her on his bed.

"Kouga, I care about you _a lot _and I doubt either of us saw this coming, but…" Ayame started and wrung her fingers again.

"What?" Kouga asked. He turned to face her more and she turned away.

"Just listen to me when I say this, okay? Please don't think any less of me when this is over. And please don't be mad."

Kouga was on his feet in a second, "How can I not be mad?"

"What?" Ayame asked.

"I know what's going on Ayame. I'm not stupid," he said.

Ayame felt the tears coming. He hated her. It wasn't even her fault and he hated her…

"You're breaking up with me!" Kouga said. Ayame's head snapped up. Kouga glared at her.

"What? No, I'm not! …Unless, you want to."

"Of course I don't!"

"So, you don't hate me?" Ayame asked.

"If you're not breaking up with me then what are you doing?" Kouga asked her.

"I need to know you won't be mad with me first," Ayame said slowly.

"Nothing could be worse than you breaking up with me Ayame. Please tell me what's wrong," Kouga said and knelt in front of her. Ayame opened her mouth to speak…

~:~

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha sat in the girl's apartment. Kagome had told Inuyasha about the bracelet and what it was for. He had thanked her with a well-timed make out session in her room and that's all it was. Sango and Miroku were leaving their wedding planning until after college. Sango wanted a long engagement anyways.

The phone rang. Kagome got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Kagome?" _Rin asked from the other line.

"Rin! It's so nice to hear fro you!" Kagome said. The other three went back to what they were doing.

"_I have big, big, big, big news! 'I'm married!" _Rin sang. Inuyasha choked. Kagome froze.

"What?" was all Kagome could say.

"_Remember when I told you about Sesshy and I? Well, he flew out here last night and we eloped! Aren't you happy for us?"_

"Super happy."

"_That doesn't sound super happy."_

"Well, don't you think you're rushing things? How well do you know each other?"

"_Kagome, just because you haven't seen us together, doesn't mean we don't care for each other. I wish you could come visit! Speaking of witch, had Inuyasha-kun proposed yet? He should. You're not getting any younger, you know? "_

"Thanks for that Rin. I'll come visit as soon as I can. Good luck with your marriage," Kagome said and hung up. She went back to her seat next to Inuyasha in a daze. Inuyasha was in a similar state.

Her sister had gotten married and not told her until after. She didn't even call to see what she thought about it…

…_just because you haven't seen us together, doesn't mean we don't care for each other…_

Kagome sighed. She really hadn't seen them together, yet. Come to think of it, Rin had barely seen her relationship with Inuyasha except for the break up. But, Kagome cared deeply for her hanyou… even if he may not know it.

Kagome smiled and slipped her hand in Inuyasha's. As long as Sesshoumaru treated her right and Rin was happy, Kagome was happy.

Just then, Sango's phone went off. She checked it.

A text from Ayame.

_I told him and he doesn't hate me! He loves me! You and Kagome were right! I might be staying in the guy's dorm tonight ;P_

Sango turned to Kagome and smiled. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be fine. No better than fine. PERFECT…

終わり。

~:~

**Well, there's the end!**

**Yep…**

**So what have we learned?**

**Sango and Miroku are engaged.**

**Kouga and Ayame have one on the way.**

**Inuyasha may propose to Kagome in the winter or early spring. ;) **

**and!**

**Rin and Sesshy are married.**

**Have a nice night or morning everyone! Maybe I'll see you in my next fic! Smooches for all except that homeless guy peeking through your window to look at the computer. Oops! You just missed him…**


End file.
